Memoirs of a Mafia Princess
by Areya Branxton-Chase
Summary: Kalista Mozovelli, daughter of Mafia crimelord Chyren Mozovelli, is set to marry a man her father chose by age 21. What if she's chosen for one but is in love with another? What lines will be drawn to get what they all crave? Batista, Edge, Orton & OFC
1. Propositions

**This came to me in a dream. I know I'm always starting stories without finishing the ones I have going but what can I say, you can pass up on a good idea when one hits you. I would like to dedicate this to Ms. Vera Roberts, she's one of my favorites and she got me thinking outside the box.**

**Torque**

June 6, 1985, the date would always stick out in his mind, if he lived for an eternity that date would forever be etched in his brain.

Chyren Mozovelli watched with a heavy heart as the midwife placed the sheet over his wife's body.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Mozovelli," The midwife said, "she's gone,"

Chyren just nodded. He had known, he had known from the time she kissed him. He had known she was dying. He knew by the way she birthed their daughter she wasn't going to make it.

"_Chyren," his name had flowed from her lips like water trickling over stones in a stream, "see to our daughter, she's everything now."_

"_Don't leave me my lady," he kissed her palm placing it against his cheek, "Please don't leave me,"_

_She just smiled at him, "Silly, silly Chyren, I can never leave you. I'll live in your heart and through our daughter," _

"_My lady, please," his tears fell into her palm._

_She smiled weakly, "I'll never leave you. Just look at her and you'll always see me," and with that she was gone._

"Sir?" the midwife interrupted his thoughts.

"Just make the arrangements," he said in a contrite voice, "just get her cleaned up."

"And the babe sir?"

Chyren looked over to where the slight woman was holding the little brown baby in her arms wrapped in a pink blanket, "Give her to me,"

"Hello Kalista," he said to the baby in his arms, "my most beautiful one, Kalista."

The baby snuggled close to his chest and seemed content there putting her little thumb in her mouth. She had the olive skin of her father but those mysterious eyes like her mother. Chyren closed his eyes against the memory, Kyra Mozovelli had these oddest eyes they were this bluish violet look to them. He looked at his daughter as she struggled to open her eyes. She squinted up at him, trying to study his face, he smiled and she made a gurgling sound in her throat. He blinked back tears he would be strong for her, this was her day. He took the baby into the new decorated nursery, "This is your room Kalista."

The maid came in to see to the baby, "Is there anything you need Mr. Moszovelli,"

He pinched the bridge of his nose; he wished people would just leave him to his daughter in peace.

"No, Candice, I am fine,"

"Are you sure sir?" Candice asked, "A bottle for the young one perhaps?"

"No," he said, "Just call David and Adam to me," Chyren said quietly.

David was a scraggly little 12 year old he had pulled off the streets. When he found him he had tried to pick pocket him, his first instinct was to shake him until he turned blue but then he saw the boy and he saw himself in his eyes.

Adam was his crown jewel; he was the one that he trusted to be his right hand when he became of age. He was 14, street smart with a sense of style. He was the one.

David walked in the bedroom first, seeing his new boss sit holding his new daughter, "I apologize," he said backing up.

At the same time Adam walked into the nursery, "You needed to see me Mr. Mozovelli?"

"Chyren," he said watching the baby in front him, "Call me Chyren," he looked to where David was backing out of the nursery, "Come David,"

"Mr. Mozovelli,"

"Chyren," he gave the young boy a smile.

David drew in a deep breath, "Chyren,"

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Chyren asked.

"Very," David said looking at the baby.

Adam ran over to Chyren, "She's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen,"

"Glad you think so," Chyren placed Kalista in her bassinet, he stood, "because she's yours,"

"I'm sorry?" Dave thought the man had taken a leave of his senses. "What?"

Chyren chuckled a bit looking at the stunned expression on the young boy's face. He had known when he picked David out what he was being brought into the home for and it was time he knew as well.

"When she turns 21, I want her to inherit my empire, but she I won't let her do it unless she's married to someone _I _trust. I trust you," he looked at Adam.

"When you say and empire," Adam asked, "what do you mean?"

Chyren wasn't getting ready to spring on a 14 year kid that he was going to help his daughter become a queen pin. That was a sure fire way to have the kid running for the hills screaming bloody murder, but he also wasn't about to completely lie to the kid either.

"As of right now she's the sole heiress to a 56 million dollar organization and she's barely an hour old. Can you imagine what she would be worth when she's 21?"

David was shocked; he didn't know what to say. Here he was watching a man promise a 14 year old boy his daughter, and the child hadn't even learned how to keep her eyes opened yet, "Sir?"

"David, this is a wonderful opportunity for Adam," Chyren said, "you too. Just think about it,"

David looked at the man like there was an ear growing out of his forehead; this was too much for him to take in. Six months ago he was a runaway on the streets of New York scrounging for his next meal and now he was listening to a man tell his friend how he was going to inherit millions of dollars and all he had to do was married this man's daughter.

"Are you serious?" Adam asked.

"Very serious, all this can be yours," he made a gesture with his hands. He looked at the kid, "All you have to do is say yes,"

"Sir?" David was still unsure. He didn't see what was in it for him. And something about this really didn't feel right. "This doesn't feel right. Besides, what's my benefit?"

"You'll be her bodyguard," Chyren turned to him, "You'll get her to trust Adam,"

"Sir,"

Chyren could see the indecisiveness on David's face, but he needed him, "Tell you what, either you accept or I'll have no choice but to dismiss you from my home,"

Adam looked at David, _I'll be damned if I go back and if you had any sense you wouldn't want to go back _either, "I accept."

"David?"

Dave rubbed his bald head, be damned if he would go back to eating out of the damn garbage and sleeping in alleys. "Yes,"

"Somehow I thought you'd see it my way."

-

"Kalista Kyra Mozovelli, give me that damn gun," Chyren screamed as he walked into his 20 year old daughter's room and straight into the barrel of a gun.

"Aww daddy, you really are acting like a bitch," she sucked her teeth and handed him the mag.

"Bitch my ass," Chyren pinched the bridge of his nose, "what if you'd have shot me?"

"Then I'd be worth a helluva lot of money right now wouldn't I?" she asked flopping down on her bed.

"What is wrong with you today Lissie?"

"Nothing," she huffed looking through a book.

"Nothing is causing you to point loaded," he waved the loaded magazine at her, "guns at people?"

She huffed, "I'm tired of being treated like a kid. That Adam is sickening as hell,"

Chyren looked at his daughter. She had grown into quite the beauty; she looked a lot like her mother and had a lot of her fire.

"What has happened now?" Chyren rubbed his temple, lately this was all she ever said about Adam, he was wondering if he had made the right choice for his daughter.

"He just won't let me do any damn thing." Kalista let out a exasperated shriek and picked up the unloaded gun, "Daddy give me my clip,"

"Lissie, I won't let you commit murder," Chyren told her, "It's unbecoming of a lady,"

"Oh fuck a lady," Kalista shrieked as she snatched the clip out of his hand. "Get out of my damn way,"

"David!" Chyren called as he chased his gun wielding daughter down the steps.

David heard them both as they tore down the steps. He could only imagine what his little _dysi_ hadn't gotten into now. He grabbed her by the waist as she tore down the steps.

"Be careful," Chyren yelled as she loaded the clip into the gun, "she's armed."

"Damn right I am, and I'm also not a child and I've been shooting since I was 12. Get out of my damn way."

"Lista," his voice was soft like a lover's embrace, "give your father the gun."

Grudgingly she handed her father her pistol, "I want it back when I calm down,"

"I'm putting it away, where it belongs. You can have it back when you relax that temper of yours."

"Put me down David," she said quietly.

"Come love," he said placing her feet on the ground but still holding her around the waist, "Let's take a walk."

"I don't want to walk David," she said wrenching herself from his grasp, "I want to put a bullet in something,"

"You're so damn aggressive _dysi_," he used the Greek word meaning sunset, "you should calm the hell down,"

"You should bite me," she stuck her lip out.

David looked at the little firecracker that stood before him. Like her father she was tall, statuesque really. Too tall for most men to even dare, but to David, she was perfect. Like her mother she was curvy, thick is what most men would call it. She stayed in good shape, her stomach was flat and legs were tones. But she was full. He looked at her in this Catholic school girl outfit; plaid mini shirt, midriff white collared top, knee highs and even a tie he wanted to take her then. But she was to be with his best friend and to Adam he owed his life so he would never step to his girl.

"What's wrong Lista?"

"Adam, that's what's wrong?"

David closed his eyes, "The hell has he done this time?"

"What else?"

"Hard to narrow that down princess," he said, "the boy is always doing something."

"He wants daddy to take away my gun." She said softly.

Lista was scared of death. When she 11 she witnessed a gruesome sight, a man murdered before her, and while she never spoke of whom it was she said she would be damned if it happened to her.

"Oh _dysi_,"

"Don't do that David," she pushed him away from her, "I'm not made of porcelain."

"I know but he can be such an ass sometimes,"

"I know."

"So when daddy was putting bids out for my ass, why didn't you bid?" she looked him dead in the eye.

**Sorry, couldn't help it. This just seemed so cool to me. Please Read and Review.**


	2. Why?

"Say what?" David looked at her as if she was speaking a foreign language.

"Do me a favor David," Kalista said, "Don't play stupid with me. I know my father promised me to Adam,"

"Who in the hell told you some stupid nonsense like that?"

Kalista gave a grin, "Do you really have to ask?"

David arched an eyebrow, "I'm asking, aren't I?"

"Well if you don't know I'll tell,"

"Lista," David started.

"Adam did of course."

"What in the fuck," David pinched the bridge of his nose, "Kalista,"

"Save it David," she said, "He already told me all about the day of my birth and all about the proposition my dad made you all," she paused, "of course you didn't hold up your end,"

"What?"

"David," she drew his name out like a coax.

"What?"

"You were supposed to get me to trust Adam. But I don't trust the fucker any further than I can throw him,"

"Lista,"

"Hold up a minute David, I'm not done," she smiled at him again, "In fact the only person you got me to trust is _you_,"

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one who didn't act like he had an ulterior motive," Kalista shrugged.

"Now Lista,"

"You weren't afraid to punish me when I was bad," Kalista gave a sly grin.

David loosened his tie, "Now you stop that or I'll turn you over my knee,"

"I always knew you were kinky,"

"It's hard not to be when I have had to live with you," Dave let slip.

_Damn it!_

"Um excuse me," Kalista burst out laughing, "I'm sorry if I'm the reason for your kink,"

"Lista,"

"Take me somewhere David," she purred against him, "I don't want to be here anymore,"

"Lista,"

"David please," she laid a sweet kiss on his cheek, "please,"

David sighed, he got the feeling he was going to regret this, "Go get dressed, we leave in 30 minutes."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she whirled for his benefit.

_One if you wear that for much longer I'm going to pounce on you like a lioness on a damn gazelle._

"David,"

_And it's not appropriate for what I've had in mind._

"We're going somewhere special _dysi_," he scooted her along, "Now go,"

-

"Chyren I don't give a damn how much she trusts him he has to go," Adam shrieked.

"First of all calm the fuck down when you're in my presence," Chyren said quietly, "Second of all, what the hell are you talking about?"

"He's stealing my wife away from me,"

"First of all playboy, she's not your wife yet," Chyren said, "Secondly, what are you so worried about? You're doing your job right?"

"Of course I am," Adam said, "She couldn't ask for more,"

_Oh she could ask for it alright and she's not going to ask for it from you._

"Sure about that?" Chyren asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Adam scoffed, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh no reason," Chyren shrugged as he looked out the window of his office. He watched his daughter as she hopped into David's Ferrari, "No reason at all,"

Adam pulled at his blonde hair, "Chyren this wasn't apart of the plan,"

"You got that shit right," Chyren said quietly.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Adam asked, "I care about your daughter Chyren,"

_Do you care about her or do you care about her money? I wonder what in the fuck I was thinking to promise my child off to the likes of you. _

"Adam I think I'm going to ease off her being affianced for a little while," Chyren said still having turned to face Adam yet.

"What?!" Adam yelled, "Chyren, why?"

"Because I want to see just how far David is willing to go with this,"

"So you admit he's trying to step in on my territory?" Adam pulled out his gun clicking his mag, "I'll be damned,"

"Adam Joseph, you put that fucking gun away this instant."

"Chyren,"

"Chyren my ass, does no one know how to do anything without a gun these days?"

"That's something else I've been meaning to talk to you about," Adam said, "I'm not sure how comfortable I am with Kalista carrying."

Chyren turned on Adam, "I beg your pardon?"

"It's just that carrying a gun is a bit dangerous and,"

"And my daughter has been carrying a weapon since she was 12,"

"But you know Kalista's temper,"

"Kalista's never pulled her weapon without reason," Chyren said, he studied Adam carefully. What he said was the truth; Kalista was extremely comfortable with herself. She had taken martial arts at the highest of levels. Being the daughter of Chyren Mozovelli one never knew when she would have to defend herself, hence the gun. But for him to want her to be without it, "She's pulled it on you, hasn't she?"

Adam balked, "No," he lied, "Why would she do that?"

"_Baby I'm sorry," he said to the girl holding the side of her face._

_Kalista pulled her fire arm, "Not half as sorry as I'm going to make you." She said in a whisper. Kalista whispered a lot when she was sad or angry; it was her way of controlling her emotions._

"_Kally baby please,"_

"_Don't call me by that sickening ass nick name," Kalista let the sting on the side of her face rule her._

"_Kalista,"_

"_Adam I have half of mind to kill you right here,"_

"_Kalista you have to understand,"_

"_Understand what motherfucker?" she seethed, "Where I need to shoot you?"_

"_Kalista please," Adam pleaded with her. She saw the fear in his eyes and that's what made her withdraw her weapon._

"_Adam let me make something very clear," she said clicking the safety back onto the gun, "I don't take well to being hit," she slid the gun up the side of his face, "if you ever put your hands on me again," she pointed the gun to his temple, "without a second thought,"_

"Adam, I don't know what's going on between you and Lissie but I do know this," Chyren said slowly looking Adam in the eye, "if you've done anything to hurt my baby,"

"Chyren what are you saying?" Adam asked.

"I think you already know," Chyren turned his back and waited for Adam to leave.

He watched David and Kalista pull off.

_Now what in the hell am I going to do about them?_

-

"How's this?" Kalista asked David.

He noticed her nervous habit. She wrung her hands nervously as David made her nervous lately. She didn't know how to treat him lately now that grew into her new skin. Kalista looked beautiful in an ice blue floor length gown with silver sandals. The gown hugged her curves gracefully with her hair hand piled on her head in tendrils. He smiled when he saw she wore the diamond pendant that he had bought for her fourteenth birthday around her neck.

"You look beautiful _dysi_,"

She blushed, "Thank you."

When they pulled up to the hotel her eyes got about as wide as a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh my God, this is where we're going?"

"Sure is," he pulled up, "Lista do me a favor,"

"What is it?"

"Go ahead in without me," David said, "I have something to attend to first.

"David,"

"Lista trust me," he said, "just go into the restaurant and you'll have no problems, trust me,"

Reluctantly Kalista walked in the Tramonto hotel without David on her arm. She stood next to the door and people watched. It was good to be out in public by herself for once. She slipped her hand into her handbag feeling the butt of her gun. Just in case. She watched as David walked into the door. Though she was just in the car with him she still drew in a breath, he looked spectacular black pin stripped with a matching ice blue dress shirt. People greeted him as if he owned the place. People scurried to get him everything he asked for.

He stopped short at the restaurant and handed her a white lily and kissed her cheek. "Honey why are you standing here," he went the maitre d, "Henry is there a problem?"

"Mr. Batista," he gasped, "Your usual table for you and the lady sir," the maitre-d said with a smile, "And Mr. Batista, with such lovely company for once,"

"David,"

"Yes Lista,"

"Baby they treat you like you own the place," she smiled, "I feel like a queen."

He smiled a smile, "I'll let you in on a little secret," he spun her around the a nearby wall, "Look,"

**Tramonto hotel and restaurant, David M. Batista proprietor and founder.**

"Oh my God David," she shrieked.

"Shh Lista," he said, "It's not that big a deal,"

"Not that big a deal?" she said genuinely impressed, "Does my dad know?"

"I guess," he shrugged, "your father knows everything that goes on with us. But I didn't tell him, no,"

"I'm impressed."

"You are?" David asked.

"Oh yeah. Adam would've never had the balls to do something like this," she gushed.

_You got that shit right, _David thought to himself, _and that's why I did it. And that's why I brought you here._

"All he can do is hang around my daddy's balls all day,"

"Lista!"

"Well it's true,"

David swatted her on the behind, "I don't know what I'm going to do about you,"

She smirked and cuddled up to him, "I'm sure you'll think of something,"

_This girl is begging for me to take advantage of her. Of course if Adam isn't doing his job I can take her off his hands. Lista deserved better than him anyway._

"Let's go eat,"

"Good because I'm starved,"

The couple sat down to a meal of linguini pasta, with chicken and garden vegetables served with white wine. The waitress then brought out a slice of Oreo cookie cheese cake, Kalista's favorite.

Kalista smiled, "You remembered."

"Of course I did,"

"David,"

"Hmmm," he asked as he fed her a forkful of cheesecake.

She took in the cheesecake with ease, letting the fork slide from between her lightly glossed lips. She chewed slowly like she was in heaven, letting her tongue slide across her lips catching the excess flavor.

"Why can't we get married?"


	3. Change of Plans

Dave looked as dumb as if someone had asked him Pi to 13 places. He wasn't sure how to answer her. There was a helluva lot of reason why they couldn't get married however none of them what make sense for him to say right now.

"_Dysi_, you're too young to be marrying me." Dave said with a smirk, "I'm what, 12 years older than you?"

"Your point? Adam's 14 years older than me."

"Look _dysi_, I'm not trying to mess up what your dad has set up, for real." Dave said, "I respect him," _There's the biggest lie ever told._

"How can you respect a man who all but auctioned off his daughter before she was old enough to keep her damn eyes open?"

Dave couldn't answer her. That was part of Kalista's charm; she had a way of backing you into a corner without there being a way out.

"Because that same man took two homeless teenagers off the streets and gave them a home, food and security."

"Understandable and commendable but you're not a starving homeless teenager anymore David,"

"But there are certain loyalties I owe to your father,"

"What about your loyalties to me David?"

Damn, she had done it again. She had managed to back him into yet another corner. And it was going to be damn near impossible to fight his way out of it, as was anything with her.

"_Dysi_, don't do this,"

"Don't do what David? Do you want to see me unhappy?" Kalista looked at him, "I hate Adam at times."

"Why Lista? Why are you so unhappy?"

"He makes me feel like a walking paycheck," Kalista let tears roll down her face, "I have no meaning to him, he just knows that in a year he's going to marry me and be a rich son of a bitch and I hate him for it." She looked at Dave, "but I hate my father even more because he's the cause of all of this."

"Lista,"

"I'm serious David. Maybe you can understand his motives but I can't and until he makes this right, there will be no love in my heart for him, I'm sorry."

David went over and put his arms around the sobbing girl, "You don't have a reason to be sorry _dysi_, and I'll talk to your father myself. Adam had no business telling you any ignorant shit like that anyway."

"Why wouldn't he?" she looked up into David's eyes, "His life is set, no matter what he does, his life is written. No matter how many times he hits me," she put her hand to her mouth, damn it, that slipped.

"No matter how many times he does say what?" Dave looked down at her.

"Nothing," she picked up her fork and picked with her cheesecake, "nothing,"

"Nothing hell!" Dave yelled.

"David keep your voice down, people are starting to stare,"

"I don't' give a damn, I own this place." He looked at a near by table, "that's right. I'm David M. Batista, owner of the Tramonto hotel and restaurant." He looked at Kalista, "Look at me Lista,"

Reluctantly Kalista looked up at David, meeting his glance, "Yeah?"

"How long has this son of a bitch been putting his hands on you?"

"I'm not answering that,"

"Let me ask this then," David asked, "when was the last time?"

"You remember that gunshot you heard the other day?"

"Jesus _dysi_,"

"I swear I'm going to kill him in his sleep one of these days."

"Shit you may have to stand in line," Dave looked at her, "Why haven't you told your father?"

"He threatened to have you fired if I told." She looked back down at her plate, "I don't want to live in that house if you're not there," she looked back at him with a new malice, "Besides, I've talked to Paul Levesque, and the contract is sealed. It's just so much easier to take him out of the equation."

"So you were serious when you pulled your piece earlier?"

"As heart failure,"

And she was. She was tired of Adam walking around like he ran the free damn world because he was promised her hand in marriage. _Here's a news flash asshole, I have to walk down the fuckin' aisle and if I don't you'll be a broke motherfucker indeed._

There was a long silence between them. David always knew she had it in her to pull that trigger, in emergency situations of course, never just because she wanted to get rid of someone.

"Kalista you have to help me understand something," he said finally.

"He's broke you know?" she said finally.

Dave couldn't have been more shocked had she pulled her piece right there in the middle of his upscale restaurant.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The boy doesn't have two nickels to rub together," Kalista said. "I had Peter Senerchia do a little investigative reporting for me."

"Tazz?"

"He is the best at what he does, isn't he?"

"Hell yes," David said, "How much else do you know?"

"He's in on the Cena family for about 10 million plus interest,"

Dave's mouth nearly hit the floor, "Are you serious?"

"Hell yes," Kalista said, "What I can't understand is how, I mean John and I grew up together. Why would his family give Adam that kind of money?"

"I don't know," Dave said truly confused, "Have you talked to John?"

"No, I haven't. In fact you're the first person I've spoken to about it,"

"Okay, well you know you need to talk to your father tonight?"

Kalista shook her head, "I don't think so. I can't go back there tonight."

"Where do you plan to go Lista?"

She shrugged, "Who knows? I just can't be in there with them tonight."

Dave handed her his cell phone, "Call Adam and your father, tell them you're staying at the Tramonto hotel tonight and you'll be home tomorrow."

"Okay," she dialed her father first, "Daddy?"

"Lissie? Where are you it's getting late?"

"Daddy, I'm staying at the Tramonto hotel tonight,"

"What? Why?"

"Daddy just trust me, please,"

"Is David there with you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Put him on the phone Lissie,"

She handed Dave the phone, "Daddy would like a word,"

"Chyren?"

"David, listen to me," Chyren said, "Listen carefully."

"I'm listening," he said eyeing Kalista.

"Walk away from her."

"Excuse me a second Lista," David said getting up, "Order whatever you want,"

Lista just nodded. She knew the conversation would be about her, she just hoped David wasn't in any trouble for taking her out. Adam was such a bitch that if he had an inkling that anyone was moving in on what he called "his territory" he would go whining to her father. _Bitch!_

"I'm worried about Lissie, very worried."

"Why?"

"You know why. You know damned well that my baby doesn't just have these kinds of temper tantrums for no reason."

David sighed, he just realized what the tantrums were all about and he had every right to throw every single tantrum and then some. She would hold the bastard down why she shot him at this point.

"I know Chyren,"

"No, you don't know." Chyren said carefully, "And here's something else you don't know. Lissie doesn't love Adam,"

"What?"

"And I know you took her out tonight,"

"I always take her out Chyren, but back up for a second. I'm not following you."

"You and I both know Lissie loathes Adam. How many times have you had to listen to her bitch about him?"

_Too many to try or want to count_, "So she hates him? What does this have to do with me?"

"Call it a father's intuition but I have it on good authority that it's _you_ that she does love." Chyren said, "And as you know, this was _not_ a part of our deal,"

Dave felt the air leave his lungs. It was the equivalent of being sucker punched. "I beg your pardon?"

"Calm down David," Chyren said with a chuckle, "I will give my little girl whatever she wants, so I have postponed her being affianced for a little while because I indeed want to see how far you're willing to go with this."

"I have to be honest with you Chyren," David said, "I love your daughter, I love everything about her and that does _not_ include her money."

"You're a good boy David, smart. You've done well what with your hotel and all." Chyren smiled, "and before you say 'I didn't tell you that' let me just say that it was _my_ construction company that built it."

David smiled to himself, "Damn Chyren, you're good."

"The best," Chyren said, "Look, there's an amendment in Lissie's marital contract. A loophole if you will, if you so happen to find the loophole, Lissie is yours."

David smiled, "I've found the best loophole of all Chyren, I found her heart."

Chyren smiled, "Very good son. Now make good on it."

David hung up and returned to Kalista, "Come Lista, take your dessert upstairs."

"Okay."

-

Meanwhile Adam had just overheard every word of Chyren's conversation. He whipped out his cell phone.

"Orton it's Copeland, look it has to go down and I mean now."

"Just tell me when and where?"

"I'll be in touch,"


	4. You Put a Move on my Heart

A/N: Ladies, gentleman, readers of all ages: This is the chapter that is going to set off Memoirs of a Mafia Princess. Do I need to say more…shit is getting ready to hit the fan.

David and Kalista took the biggest suite in the hotel that David usually reserved for himself. Once he started looking around the room he realized that it was definitely a bachelor's pad. He only had one set of pajamas, he supposed she could wear the top and he wear the bottom, yeah, he thought to himself, that could work.

Kalista walked around the suite in awe, he really didn't know why because her bedroom was about as big as the whole suite, but she was star struck.

"Lista?"

"This is where you go when you're not at the palace, isn't it?"

Dave smiled; she nick named her father's house "the palace" because of it's spacious over the top rooms. He had to admit, when he first arrived at Chyren's home 20 years ago, he thought the same damn thing. And when his daughter was born he remembered staring at a princess, cheesy he knew but true.

"Yes _dysi_, this is where I go."

"I like it," she said with a shy smile, "it's pretty."

"What are you talking about pretty? This whole place could fit into your bedroom,"

Lista laughed, "I know, but I see why you like this place David," she ran her hand over the smoothness of the marble table, "it's serene here."

David chuckled, "Yeah, its okay,"

She gave a light chuckle, "Yeah, its okay."

He watched unsure of what to do next, she walked around his room looking at every detail. She had kicked her shoes off at the door and was running her French manicured toes over the softness of his lush carpet.

"Well I'm going to take a shower why you look around the place,"

She just nodded, not paying him the slightest bit of attention. As David slipped into the bathroom her cell phone rang, _I, I try to be the one for baby, you/you never was into nothin' what I do, do/That's why I'm leaving/'Cause its all about you/And not about me._ "What do you want Adam?" Kalista asked.

"Where the hell are you Kalista?"

"I think my whereabouts should be the last thing you're worried about, don't you?"

"I'm not going to ask you again Kalista,"

"Good thing too because I hadn't planned on answering," She said, "hate to waste your time there,"

"Kalista I'm going to talk to your father,"

"Good, I already have, he knows where I am. I think that's where it should stop, don't you?"

"Got damn it Kally, why do you have be so fucking difficult?"

"Stop calling me by that disgusting nick name,"

"You have your ass back at the palace within the hour," Adam said, "Or your precious bodyguard, he's gone."

"You kiss my ass Adam." She hissed, "You don't run a damn thing in that house, you just wish you did," she hung up.

David had heard the exchange and watched as Kalista sat on the edge of the bed shaking, "Hey, Lista,"

"What?" she said softly.

"You want to get a warm bath and get out of that dress?" Dave asked her, "It'll help you relax and I can have room service bring you up some more cheesecake in the meantime,"

She nodded slightly; he always knew how to take care of her. She would never know why her father chose Adam over him. "That's a good idea," she disappeared into the bathroom, and then returned, "And just what am I going to wear after?"

David smiled, now _this_ was going to be fun, "Here _dysi_," he threw her the top to his black silk pajamas, "I'll have housekeeping clean your," he paused, "unmentionables."

Kalista gave him a sexy smile in return and just like that it was like she was never upset, "You mentioned them," she said and disappeared into the bathroom.

David wasn't a praying man but he would definitely need God tonight, "Please God, help me. I can't touch this girl but why did you have to make her so damn sexy?"

-

"What is it now Copeland?" John Cena Sr. asked as the blonde sat in his study. John knew what it was about, more money but he would not be conned this time. The boy was already in debt for well over 10 million dollars to his family and he didn't take well to being gypped nor did his sons. But Kalista was the daughter that he never had and when Adam had came to him ranting and raving about how David was a danger to her, he wanted immediate action. But being a hot tempered Italian he went on emotions without logic and now he wanted blood.

"You still don't believe that David has an ulterior motive when it comes to Kalista, do you?"

Senior sat back in his chair, "No, I've seen them together. My sons have seen them together, but they've also seen the two of you together. So I'm going to ask you the question I asked you a few months ago, are you hurting that child?"

"Why the hell does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Adam you're a raging alcoholic, everyone in this house knows that. The only person that probably doesn't know it is Chyren and that's because I haven't spoken to him yet. I thought you would get help when we sent you to that damn rehab but you wouldn't stay. You've done a hell of a good job hiding it I'll be the first to admit but I'll tell you this if I find out harmed on hair on Lissa's head, it's your ass,"

"Mr. Cena,"

"I've heard enough of your bullshit Copeland," John said, "Junior!!"

John Cena Jr., ladies man extraordinaire. He was just over six feet tall, baby blue eyes and short brown hair. Senior always said he had the chiseled features of an Italian man. He was always dressed sharp for business and what he called "around the way" when he was casual and tonight was no exception. Dressed in a black tee shirt, blue jeans and sneakers he walked into his father's office.

"What's up pops?"

"Please escort Mr. Copeland to the door son,"

"No problem dad," he looked down at Adam. He looked like a typical pretty boy, his shoulder length pulled back into a pony tail, a tailored shirt, leather pants and boots. His smile always looked like the cat that just ate the canary but in his eyes, those grey eyes, he looked like he was dying for his next drink. "Come on Adam,"

"Mr. Cena you have to listen to me," Adam was desperate, he needed him to listen. He knew about the "friendship" between his intended and his best friend and be damned if he was going to allow that to go down. He had been in contact with Paul Levesque who was more than thrilled to reveal to that his intended had been to see him to see if there was any way to get around any amendments to the contract.

"I've done enough listening to you Copeland," John Sr. said quietly. "Unless you can bring me some proof that Batista is a threat to Lissa I have no choice but to go on what I've seen and I've only seen him take care of her,"

Just then his eldest son Daniel burst through the door, "Pop, I need to talk to you, it's important,"

"John, take Copeland out of here," he said, "Daniel, sit down,"

Adam walked out with John Jr.; he wondered what could be so urgent that the eldest of the Cena boys had to be tearing into his father's office like a bat out of hell. He hoped to hell he didn't have anything else to report against him because his days were numbered until Kalista's 21st birthday and all he had to do was hold tight a few more months.

"What's the problem Danny boy?"

"You remember that chick Amy Dumas?"

"The escort? Lita?"

"Yeah," Daniel said gravely.

"Good girl, nice tits, what's the problem?"

"She's having Copeland's kid," Daniel sighed, "So we're not the ones with the problem, Lissa is."

-

Kalista enjoyed her bath; everything in this room was first class, just the way she was used to being treated by her daddy. That is before Adam became his prize bull. She toweled off her hair and slipped into David's silk top. She expected it to be big but this was ridiculous.

"Lista, girl are you still breathing?"

Kalista giggled, "I'm fine David," she came out of the bathroom toweling off her hair. "What?"

"I thought you drowned." He took in her form as she stood there toweling off that hair just past her butt. It was no wonder she never wore it down.

"You going to sit there and stare at me all night? Can I have a pair of socks, my feet are cold."

David ransacked the draws to see if had left a pair of socks here by chance, and as if the angels had blessed him found a pair of socks, "Room service came with your cheesecake,"

"Kick ass," she said jumping on the bed and folding her legs, "let's watch TV, I'll share,"

David watched as her finger moved like lightening, pulling her long hair back into a bun, "Sure, move over," David heard the music as it floated in the bedroom from the bathroom, "Did you leave the stereo on?"

Kalista remembered she played the slow jam station why she took her bath, "I must've," she rolled off the bed, "I'll turn it off,"

David looked at her, "I have a better idea, come here,"

_Baby our loves like a melody playing for us/In the sweetest key you could find the music of life  
_

David pulled Kalista into his arms and swayed with her back and forth, the sweet scent of her intoxicating him. Her skin felt so soft and her eyes seemed bluer than ever.

_And when we touch there's the warmest glow/Heat in the passion that heaven knows it's a dream_

"David what are we doing?"

_Just for you, you and me...and baby I know_

"We're dancing genius," he said with a smile.

"I know that Captain Conspicuous," she giggled, "I mean what are we doing?"

_I've got a real thing the love of my life/Someone who needs me and he feels me with pride  
_

"If you're not comfortable, we can stop now." He said looking down at her praying to the heavens she was comfortable.

"Of course I'm comfortable," she said burying her face in his chest. She allowed her eyes to wander down to his navel, "When did you get that?" she asked tracing the sun around his belly button.

David sucked in a deep breath, "Right after your 16th birthday."

Kalista smiled, "Why'd you get it?" as if she didn't already know. Why did he call his hotel the Tramonto, the Italian word for "sunset"?

"Stop playing stupid _dysi_," he said softly, "You know why I got it."

Kalista smiled, "Yeah, I know," she looked at him, his cinnamon complexion, baby brown eyes and hard muscles. There wasn't a woman within 20 miles that wouldn't kill to be in her place right now. She was glad she was here with him.

"David I have to tell you something," she said quietly as they continued to dance, "something important,"

"You know you can tell me anything honey," he said picking her chin up so he can look into her eyes, "What? What is it?"

"It's just that, I um--,"

"Go ahead sweetie,"

"I love you, David,"

David felt his heart stop and his throat go dry, "Lista,"

"No, I'm serious David," she said cutting him short, "I love you and I always have,"

"But what about Adam?"

"What about him?" she brought his face down so that she could peck his lips, "Are you really more concerned about him right now?"

"Not a chance in hell," he said pulling her toward the bed. He sat down as she stood in front him, "Baby," She nodded her permission, "Once we do this, there's turning back."

"I know," she pulled his head close to her abdomen, "I wouldn't have it any other way,"

_Baby now, now and forever, we'll never part/'Cause you're the world to me you put a move on my heart_

-

Adam paced back and forth as his mistress did her best to console him, "Adam, you'll be married to the bitch before you know it."

"I know that Amy," he said looking down at her, at her rounding belly, "I just have to pray no one knows about you yet."

"I doubt it, we're too careful,"

"I know, but those damn Cena's, I swear, they watch her more than _he_ does,"

"You mean David,"

"Yes," he looked down at her, "if someone were to find out about you before Kalista and I get married I'm up shits creek,"

She stood up and kissed him, "I know this honey, but that girl is a twit. She's been so sheltered until she couldn't possibly know what's going on."

"Yeah she might not, but I'm not sure about everyone else."


	5. The Beginning

**A/N: This chapter contains strong sexual content…do I need to spell it out for you?**

David let his hand travel up the inside of her thigh, he watched her shiver from the contact, "You okay?" She nodded but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was nervous, what the hell would have to be nervous about? _Holy shit!! _"Lista I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be honest, okay?"

"Okay," she swallowed hard, "What?"

"Are you a virgin?"

_That would be the one question he would ask now that I am trying to calm my damn nerves. _She could've socked him in the face.

"What would make you ask me that?"

"Because you look terrified,"

_Was I really being that obvious?_

"I'm okay David, I want this,"

He chuckled, "I know you _want_ it, I just need to know,"

"Why?"

"Honey, I'm not a small man, I would die if I hurt you,"

_Well that was the right thing to say you numb nut you, _she wanted to shriek, _as if I'm not nervous enough about the pain._

"I'm going to be fine David," she lied, she would be nowhere near alright but she wanted this, now, with him.

"Okay baby," he proceeded to unbutton her pajama top, placing kisses on her thighs and belly, and then he noticed something in the crease of her hip. "What's this?" he asked running his fingers down the two zodiac symbols intertwined by a rose.

"Don't play stupid David," she said, "You know what it is,"

"When did you get these?" he asked as he traced the Capricorn symbol with his fingers.

"On my 18th birthday,"

"I know damn well Adam isn't a Capricorn."

"No, he's a Scorpio," Kalista told him.

"Hmmm," he said, "Why here?" he said running his finger down the crease of her hip. She shrugged, "Come on _dysi_, you know why you got it here." He let his hands travel up his night sure and circle scorching circles around her nipples, "Tell me," Kalista let her head fall back as she felt his fingers circle her nipples, "Tell me or I'm going to stop,"

"I wanted a piece of you close to me," she breathed, "I wanted you to be apart of me."

He chuckled, "I have an idea," he stopped touching her.

Her head snapped up, fire in her eyes, "Why'd you stop?"

"I told you," he said biting back a smile at the fire in her eyes, "I have an idea. Come here, sit,"

Kalista sat down facing him, "Now what?"

"Face the headboard,"

Kalista turned to face the headboard, "Now this had better not be one of your kinky tricks,"

"Trust me Lista," he whispered in her ear, "For this to work you have to trust me, okay?"

"Okay,"

"Close your eyes," he said, when she obeyed he continued. He reached around her and caressed her breast through the fabric of his shirt, almost immediately her head fell back onto his shoulder. He was pleased that she kept her eyes closed like he'd ask because he didn't want her to see him looking like a virgin that was getting his first feel.

Kalista was in a state of ecstasy and all he was doing was touching her breast. _My God what else could he do?_ She was getting hot just over this.

Dave began to run his tongue down the side of her neck kind of to distract her from the fact that he was going to touch her for the very first time; he ran his hand down her navel and then down to her core.

"You know you never did tell me whether or not you're a virgin,"

"Does it matter?" she whispered.

He stroked her clit and was awarded with a sharp intake of breath, "No, I guess it doesn't."

He continued to manipulate her swollen nub until he swore he could feel the heat coming from the center of her body, _oh my God, I have to remember the girl is a virgin. I could cum just from this._ He slid one finger inside her and felt her stiffen in his arms, "Relax Lista, remember you have got to trust me,"

"I do trust you David," she breathed, "go ahead."

He slid his finger deeper and realized he had never, with all the women he'd been with, ever felt something so wet and tight in his life, _shit, this is going to be harder than I thought, and I'm not just talking about the task at hand._

"Oh my God," she screamed, as he stoked her g-spot. She dug her nails in his forearm, "shit,"

"Feels like my little _dysi_ is going to cum?"

Kalista couldn't even answer as her body went into what felt like convulsions, her legs shook, her brain went numb. She was on the most incredible high that she had ever been on in her life and she had a feeling it was merely the tip of the iceberg.

"That was incredible," she said once she could breathe again.

"Oh sweetheart," he said lying her on her back, "this is just the beginning."

With that his tongue made a trail from her neck to her breasts. Secretly he'd been dying to do this, give the girl the kind of real love and attention she needed. Kalista's head was thrown back and she was cradling Dave's head to her. Wrenching out of her grasp he made his way down to his goal. There it was, practically glistening for him.

"David, why are you staring at my--,"

David's reply was to dive in for lack of a better word, her pleasured her, working around her swollen clit until she satisfied him with three consecutive orgasms, then he climbed back and settled himself between her thighs.

"Okay Kalista," he said, "Look at me," Kalista opened her eyes, "you have to tell me when you're hurting, okay?"

Kalista nodded, "I am a virgin David," she finally confessed, "please don't hurt me."

"Okay baby," he said easing the head of his rigid member enter moist heat. Just that alone was enough to make him cum, he had never. "You okay?"

Kalista gave him a nervous grin, "You haven't done anything yet,"

"Just checking," he said trying to ease a bit more, he felt her stiffen, "we can stop,"

"Did I tell you to?"

"Kalista,"

"David please," she said grabbing a handful of his butt and pushing him further. He was met with resistance by her body, her hymen fully intact.

"Slow down baby," he kissed her face, "we got all night,"

David sucked on her breast and was awarded with more slick head, sliding him in a few more inches, this was the hardest thing he would ever do.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"David," she whimpered.

David finally manipulated his way in the last few inches and realized that she was hugging him so tightly that he felt like he was being suffocated, he couldn't even move, "Kalista baby relax,"

"Okay," she nodded but her body didn't budge.

"You're not trusting me _dysi_," he said softly kissing her forehead, "And if you can't trust me we can't do this."

"I trust you David," and like that he could breathe again, he could slide against her. He slid slowly, allowing her to get used to him being there; allowing her body to allot for his intrusion. Soon her head was thrown back in such ecstasy that she was pushing him to speed up his strokes. When she came it was like a chain reaction because he let go too. He didn't want to leave her body, so he didn't, just flipping over so she was atop him, "Did I disappoint you?" she asked softly

"You could never disappoint me _dysi,_" he said.

"Good," she smiled sleepily, "nice to know."

"I love you Kalista,"

"I love you too David."


	6. The Set up

**A/N: Vera, I read your review for chapt 5, now you know how we feel when we read your stories at work…lol.**

Randy Orton, hit man extraordinaire. At just over six feet with piercing blue eyes the man was a force to be reckoned with. He looked over at his latest victim, pity the man was getting more ass than an EZ Boy recliner. Two shots rang as Randy finished the job in cold blood. He looked down at his Cartier watch; he had just enough time to meet up with his next job.

Adam sat in Iced Out, jewelry store to the rich, famous and flashy. He was looking for something to calm the air between him and Kalista. He noticed that Dave always gave her little trinkets and her eyes always managed to light up. He really didn't know where he went wrong with Kalista; honestly, he thought he was doing everything right. Dave was giving him tips on how to win her heart but Adam thought that shit was cheesy. He wasn't one for showering a female with a whole lot of attention. He smoothed his hand over his ponytail, either he was going to tap that ass or he wasn't. Fuck all the dumb shit. But then again, it was how he got Amy knocked up. But Amy did some shit that boggled the male psyche, shit some of the stuff this broad did would boggle the _human _psyche.

Adam ran his hand over his ponytail again. It had been twenty four hours since his last drink and he was on serious withdrawal mode. "I don't think I've ever seen you here before."

"How can I help you today Mister--," the sales person asked.

"Copeland,"

"Ah, Mr. Copeland, how do you do?"

"I'm doing okay,"

"That's good, let's see if we can't make it better, hmm?"

"I'd like to look at some jewelry,"

"Okay," the sales person said, "For a wife, girlfriend?"

He sized up the woman in front of him, _damn_! "Just a friend," he said, "She's going through a hard time," he read her name tag, "Ms. Hemme, I just want to make her feel better."

"That's very sweet of you, Mr. Copeland," the pretty little sales girl bobbled over to the counter, "I'm Christy by the way,"

"Adam," he reached over and shook her hand, "What do you have for me?"

"This piece is exquisite," Christy showed him a 3 carat diamond bracelet, the clarity was off the charts. The damn diamonds practically winked at you.

"Quite," Adam said. "How much?"

"You're in luck," Christy said leaned over the counter, her business suit showing all of her goodies, "Because you're so cute and sweet to want to cheer you friend up I'll give you a discount,"

"Really?" Adam asked leaning over the counter toward her, "I like that,"

Christy giggled, "So that will bring the price down from 7,000 to just 5,500."

Adam tried his best for his eyes not to roll out of their sockets, the damn girl had taken 1500 dollars off the price and it was still more than he could afford to spend, "I'll take it."

"Great," Christy beamed. She always got them with the discount trick; the damn thing was 5,500 to begin with. She smiled, it worked every single time.

"Kalista Mozovelli," she read the name on the credit card he handed her, "Sounds Italian,"

"It is," Adam told her, "It's my aunt,"

Christy nodded as she ran the card through, "Sweetness just runs all through your family huh?" she asked.

"We try our best to make sure no one is going through the kind of pain that my friend is going through."

"You're sweet," Christy said, "how come you're single?" she asked as she slipped the bracelet in a bag.

Adam traced the inside of the girl's jacket, "Haven't found the right one,"

"Maybe she's standing right in front of you and you don't realize it,"

Adam picked up his bag, "Maybe," he said kissing her lips, "I'll come to see you again soon Christy,"

-

Dave looked at the young girl sleeping so innocently across his chest. In a matter of the last 5 years of her life she had managed to do what no other woman could do. She turned him out. He looked up to the ceiling; he couldn't believe he just slept with his best friend's intended. But then again, he couldn't believe that Adam could hurt something so sweet. He pulled her hair out of its bun and spread it out so that it fell down her back like a quilt. He smiled, Kalista, his little firecracker. She had done so much rebelling in her short life that often times the only thing he and her father could do was sit back, look at her and laugh.

_A 14 year old Kalista ran her hand through her violet highlighted locks, "You like daddy?"_

_This wouldn't be one of those times that Chyren would just sit back and laugh. "Kalista, what the hell have you done?" Chyren asked while David was trying to bite back his laugh._

"_I dyed it," she said with a grin, "do you like?"_

"_Why couldn't you dye it something normal?" Chyren looked at David and then at his daughter's hair again._

"_Like?" Kalista asked. She loved getting under her father's skin and if dying her blonde hair purple did the trick, then so be it._

"_I don't know like red, black, brown?" Chyren practically shouted._

_Kalista made a face, "Now how in the hell would I look with brown hair?"_

_Dave shook his head, he needed to step in between his boss and his daughter as he had to do on so many occasions. He looked at Chyren who was damn near purple in the face and then at Kalista who was as cool as that cat who had just eaten the canary._

"_I wouldn't like that," David had said._

"_You wouldn't like what?" Kalista asked him. A lot of times she liked to get under his skin too. She knew she was playing with fire and didn't mind getting burned._

_He just smiled that panty melting smile, "I wouldn't like you as a brunette," he told her "I prefer you as a blonde," he held up one of her purple streaks, "Lose the color."_

_Kalista sighed, "Okay,"_

He looked at her now, after much experimentation she finally settled on a color that suited her; deciding on a fiery red and streaking it blonde. It bought out the fierceness of those sexy ass blue eyes of hers. It was one of the reasons he started calling her sunset. She was beautiful, smart, sassy and sexy. She was everything a man could want and then some. It didn't matter that she was an heiress. It didn't matter that her empire now topped off somewhere in the 100 million range. He did well enough on his own with his businesses, he just wanted to take care of her, and he always would.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

He looked down at her as he hadn't realized that she had woken up. He kissed her temple, "You,"

She ran her hand down his chest, "What about me?"

"About how you turned my world upside down little girl," he started tracing her nipples with his fingers; slow, excruciatingly torturous circles.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked between breaths, he could turn her body out with just a touch of his fingers, "I believe it was _you_ that turned _my_ world upside down."

He laughed, that rich deep laughter that resonated from deep inside of him, "Whatever you say Lista," he said switching breasts, "whatever you say."

Kalista wasn't listening to him; she was focused on what he was doing to her. He was tormenting her with nothing but the tip of his finger.

"Let's get some breakfast," David said just as sporadic as he started.

_Are you serious? _Kalista thought, _I'm wetter than Niagara Falls and this asshole wants to eat breakfast?_

"Kalista is there something wrong?" he asked her.

"No," she said quietly, "I'm going to go take a bath," she wrapped a sheet around herself and trudged into the bathroom open.

David smiled, she's a mess.

-

"So Orton, you think it can be done?"

Orton looked at the picture, "Oh hell yeah," he looked up at Adam, "I've never met a person a bullet couldn't stop."

Adam swallowed down his vodka and orange juice whole, "I like the way you operate,"

"So Copeland, when do you want this done?"

"We're in May?" Adam said, "I need it done by 6/6/06,"

"Is that some kind of fucked up joke Copeland?"

"No," Adam said grimly, "That's her 21st birthday,"

Randy shook his head, looking at the picture of his next target. She was a gorgeous redhead girl. Her eyes were fierce, "You got it man,"

"I know, she's my fiancée,"

"Are you fuckin' serious?"

"As serious as heart failure," Adam said ordering another drink.

"Aight Copeland, spill it. I've got to hear this one."


	7. Accident

A/N: This story has caught so many people's attention and I'm glad. This chapter is a tad violent. That being said, this chapter contains sexual content, not strong, but sexual; there will be a time where there are two things going on at once, don't get confused.

Torque

Kalista was wearing her trademark. Cargo pants, a thong peeking out the top and a short top that could've easily have doubled as her bra. She was laying across her bed a small kitten smiling demurely on the small of her back. The caption: Good Pussy.

Dave smiled as he watched her flipping through her magazine. Things were back to normal since their night together, in manner of speaking. It had been a few weeks and Kalista was back to be ready to as she put it: bust a cap in Adam's ass, at the drop of a hat. That which has gotten her firearm confiscated about fifteen times this week alone and it was only Tuesday.

"_Dysi_?" he called out to her. He knew she knew he was standing there watching her. She always knew; it was like she could sense him.

"I don't have my gun David, daddy does," she said her voice dead and uninterested as she flipped another page in her magazine.

"I'm not looking for _your_ gun _dysi_; I'm looking for _my _gun."

She shrugged her shoulders, "You've been my bodyguard for 20 years David, if you're starting to misplace your firearm maybe it's time to give up your job."

"Don't sass him Kalista Kyra," Chyren said coming into the room catching her last comment. He had his suspicions about what had happened in that hotel room but neither of them confirmed by the way they were acting toward each other now. Or should he say the way his daughter was acting toward David, "Now just where the hell is his gun?"

Kalista rolled over to reveal David's gun tucked in the waist band of the front of her cargo pants, "If he wants it so bad," she narrowed her eyes on David, "you tell him to him to come get it."

"I don't have time for this," Chyren looked at his watch, "I have a meeting with Cena and his sons,"

"Is there something wrong?" Kalista asked. John Sr. was Chyren's accountant in manner of speaking. Whenever something didn't look right with the books he called Chyren into a meeting. It was usually nothing serious but to have a meeting with all of the Cena clan as Kalista had come to call them, that was deep.

"No," he looked at David, "David, get your gun," he pulled him close, "And stay close to her, I have got a really bad feeling,"

"You got it boss," David replied. He really didn't mind staying close to Kalista but she was being so standoffish with him, well with everyone, including her father; the likes of which he had never really seen before.

"Have a good meeting daddy," Kalista said turning back over onto her stomach.

"Behave Lissie," her father warned as he left her room.

"Don't I always?" she said not bothering to turn to look at David. She had heard him when he first appeared in her room. She didn't say anything for a reason. She was hoping he would have mercy on her and go away.

It wasn't that she was angry with him or anything; in fact just the opposite. She was more in love with him now that she ever was before. She was dodging him for another reason, the reason of if she was near him she would fall further in love with him and it wasn't good for him.

Kalista pulled the gun from her waistband and dangled it on her finger, "Here David," she said quietly.

"Kalista," his voice was soft but firm, "you know that shit you pulled was dangerous."

"No it wasn't, you stay strapped with more than one gun," she said waiting for him to take his gun.

"Regardless _dysi_," he took his gun and nudged her so she would move over on her bed, "Why this obsession about this gun?"

She shrugged, "Daddy took mine,"

"With reason, you were extremely close to…," David thought about it, "Did that bastard put his fuckin' hands on you again?"

She put her eyes back down to the bed, "I'm not going to answer that."

"The hell you're not," David turned her around slamming her on the bed so she was facing him. He looked at her body long and hard, there were no bruises he could easily see which meant to him he would have to look harder for them. "Kalista,"

Kalista pulled her pants down past her thigh showing Dave a bruise that when he put his fist to it fit perfectly. "David it's nothing okay,"

"Nothing my ass," David stood up and started pacing. Pacing was something he was full blown pissed off. He was sick of this shit, he was sick of Kalista feeling as if she needed to protect him. Taking a man's fist was something she _never_ had to do in order to protect him. The sharpness of his voice caused her to jump, "_Dysi_, baby, listen to me, okay? Are you listening to me?" She just nodded and there were tears in her eyes, "You don't need to protect me okay? I'm a big boy."

"David, he has a problem,"

"Oh he hasn't begun to see problems yet," he looked at her, "for putting his hands on you, his fuckin' problems have just begun."

"No, David I'm serious. He drinks like fish," Kalista looked up at him, those sapphire blues were swimming, "That's probably what nonno Cena wanted to talk to Daddy about,"

David stopped pacing. This was ten times worse than he could've imagined. When they were homeless and on the street alcohol was their only friend. It was the only way to stay warm on the streets of New York. Once Chyren invited them into his home, David saw no real need for the alcohol anymore. His best guess is that the alcohol is got the best of Adam.

"Why didn't you tell me, _dysi_?"

She shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure honestly. I guess I thought that it wasn't that serious and since my father couldn't see it,"

"Oh your father sees more than you think he does,"

"You don't think he knows about," she rubbed her thigh.

"I don't know baby, really I don't."

"You seem concerned,"

"When we were homeless, we used to drink to stay warm. Vodka worked best, is that his drink of choice?" Kalista nodded soundlessly, "Yeah, that's what I thought. It still doesn't excuse him putting his hands on you. If nothing else, you're a woman."

Kalista smiled, "I can hold my own, and I do."

"No offense Lista, but you're what, 160 soak and wet with bricks in your pockets?"

"I'm 165, what's your point?"

"And you really think you're any match for a man that's about what, 100 pounds heavier than you?"

Kalista got David's point. No matter how many licks she got in on Adam, and there were quite a few, all it took was one hit from him.

"David,"

"Kalista listen. I can't say that your father won't murder Adam in cold blood once he finds out, hell I can't even be sure that I wouldn't help. I'm just going to talk to Adam and see what I can do."

"I really don't want him to get hurt so bad now that I understand he has a problem."

"Oh honey, he's got a few problems, quite a few problems."

Kalista looked at David with those warm blue eyes and he immediately felt his heart break for her. That was one of her problems; her heart was always in her eyes. She held compassion for people, no matter what they had done to her. She felt bad for Adam, and truth be told so did he. That didn't change the fact that he was a dead man.

-

"Chyren, we need to talk," John Sr. poured him a scotch.

"About?"

"Adam and the deep shit he's in with this family." John said sipping his scotch.

"John, our families have been family forever. Your boys have practically helped me raise my daughter,"

"I know that Chyren, and that's why you're here. Boys,"

Chyren watched as Daniel, John, Matthew, Steven and Sean Cena entered the study, "I don't understand,"

"Well Nonno Chyren," Sean began. The kids always called the figure heads of the family Nonno, Italian for "grandfather". The two father's felt like the kids already had father's no need for a second one, but one could never have too many grandparents. "It's like this," Sean was at a lost for words. How was supposed to break his Nonno's heart like this?

"Adam owes this family 10 million dollars plus interest," Daniel said.

"Daniel," John Jr. hissed.

"What?" Daniel hissed back.

"Forgive my son Chyren," John Sr. glared at his eldest son, "Unfortunately he never read the book on finesse,"

"Forgiven," Chyren took another sip, "But I don't understand this,"

"Chyren, I know you look at Adam as the son you never had. I know you see both boys as sons,"

"I do, Adam was supposed to marry my baby,"

"Supposed? As in past tense?"

"I told Adam I was going to hold off on Lissie being affianced for a while,"

"Hmm, interesting,"

"How so?" Chyren asked.

"Adam was just here a few weeks ago, telling us that David was a danger to Lissa. But somehow," John Sr. couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Somehow what John?"

"We think Adam might be the danger to her," John Jr. said.

"How?"

"We just do," Steven said, "we don't have anything but our gut feeling on this. But how do you blow through 10 million dollars?"

"And look at this," Matthew put the books down for Kalista's credit card, "These have transpired over the last few weeks."

"Lista doesn't own any of this," Chyren pulled out his cell.

"Hello?"

"Do me a favor Lissie,"

"Sure daddy, what's up?"

"First of all, did you give that man back his gun?"

Kalista rolled her eyes, "Yes daddy, I gave it to him a long time ago. Now what do you need?"

"I need you to look to see if you still have your all of your credit cards,"

Kalista looked in her wallet, she had all but one. Her heart dropped, _oh God why?_

"There's one missing daddy."

"That's what I thought, cancel it, now,"

"Okay, is everything okay?"

"It will baby, it will,"

Chyren Mozovelli could tolerate a lot of things. Being stolen from wasn't one of them but what was worse, to steal from his baby. Oh the penalty was death.

-

Kalista sat and looked at her cell phone in disbelief, "I can't believe it,"

"What?"

"One of my credit cards is missing,"

Dave automatically drew the same conclusion Kalista did but didn't want to hear her say it. It would just add fuel to the fire, "Kalista don't say it, please,"

"Don't say what? Don't say that Adam is stealing from me?"

"Well hell since you said it."

"What, you think that kind of shit was going to go unnoticed?" Kalista jumped up. Her anger was back full force. How in the fuck can you steal from the man who saved you from death? She knew the winters of New York; she knew them well and knew got damn well they wouldn't have survived.

"Kalista come here,"

"Come here my ass," Kalista hissed.

David tried not to smile, she hissed a lot when she was angry. It kind of made her look like a snake in his estimation. He turned on the radio to try to distract her from her anger. When he heard the song he knew all would be alright with the world. He picked her up off the bed and began whirling her around the room, singing along to her favorite song.

_This thing (this thing)  
Called love (called love)  
It cries (like a baby)  
In a cradle all night  
It swings (woo woo)  
It jives (woo woo)  
It shakes all over like a jelly fish  
I kinda like it  
Crazy little thing called love_

She jumped on him singing right along with him, acting just as silly. She loved this song and he knew it the big lug.

_I gotta be cool, relax, get hip  
And get on my track's  
Take a back seat (ah hum), hitch-hike (ah hum)  
and take a long ride on my motorbike  
Until I'm ready (ready Freddie)  
Crazy little thing called love_

Yeah, she thought, this crazy little thing called love.

-

Copeland had been bothering him all night. He couldn't so much as shit without him two-waying. He rolled his eyes; he'd be way to glad when this job was over. He had gotten enough of the two fools dancing in the comfort of the lady's bedroom but he was ready to for shit to pop off already and ready to have Copeland out of his hair for a while.

He saw his target as the person moved with fluid motions. Randy aimed his gun carefully, very careful of Copeland's instructions. As the person moved to the car Randy struck with deadly precision, two bullets to the spine and the target didn't move.

-

As David moved inside Kalista with a strong sense of pride, her blue eyes sparkled at him. He heard her phone ring but told her to ignore it. The tightening he was feeling around his shaft was more important. As the incessant tune continued to ring in their ears, Kalista looked at Dave.

"You know I have to get that," she moaned to him as Notorious Thugs by B.O.N.E. Thugs –n- Harmony played on her phone.

"Yeah," Dave groaned as he pulled out of her, "I know."

Kalista picked up the phone, "Yes John,"

"Special K I need you to listen to me okay?"

Kalista's ears perked up, "Yeah?" John only called her Special K when something was wrong or he was scared.

"There's something wrong,"

"I noticed. What he has done this time?" she asked referring to Adam.

"It's not that, there's been a," John sounded like he was crying.

"J, what's wrong? What happened?"

"There's been an accident Lissa," John Cena Sr. took over.

"What happened?" Kalista's breathing was erratic, "What? Tell me,"

"It's your father, he's been shot,"


	8. Serious Condition

**A/N: I would like to publicly thank Vera for her critique of my piece. Hopefully I'm getting better with that little blotch in my work. I'm really pleased with this piece; actually it's taking a life of its own each day I come up with an idea. I really don't have an end in mind I'm making it up as I go…that being said, enjoy.**

**Torque**

Anything.

For her, he would do anything.

Easily give his life to see her smile. But there wasn't anything he could do not even hold her as she cried. He could do nothing as the thought her father being shot turned her insides inside out and she vomited. All he could do was hope that Adam wasn't so daft that he wouldn't know to hold her hair back and put a cool cloth to her forehead. Or if knew to put on her favorite gospel song. David shook his head; he realized Adam knew shit about the woman he was _supposed_ to be so in love with.

Sitting beside the man she called father he bowed his head in prayer. Deep inside, he knew that Chyren was Kalista's heart and so he asked God to spear Chyren's life and to help him find the cowardly bastard who did this.

-

"I want to see him," she finally sniffled.

Adam shook his head. She knew the procedure if one of them were to get hurt, Adam would take her to the cabin in Long Island and David was supposed to take care of her father. He could've slapped the hell out of her just looking at her. Prancing around in this outfit, her thong was clearly visible because her cargo pants were so low they were damn near off her ass. Her shirt had a collar like a dress shirt would and he swore it was the biggest piece of fabric on the damn thing. It had a pocket over each breast but what the fuck was she going to store in them and it was so short that it barely covered that full bust she was sporting. She knew good and fucking well all of Chyren's staff excluding the maid was male and here she was prancing around showing off a body that was meant only to be his.

"Kalista shut up and sit down." Adam paced the floor.

"Fuck you Adam!" She hissed. "My father has been shot."

Adam looked at her bored, "So I've noticed."

Kalista narrowed her eyes on him. She didn't have her gun; David didn't have time to grab it before she was whisked off to this location out in the middle of no-fuckin'- where. But that's not what she was stressing. She could easily snatch Adam's strap off him without a problem. The only problem with that was he had to be within arms reach of her. And the only time she could remember him being in arms reach of her lately never ended well.

"What?" Adam took another swig of his bottle, "You look like you want some."

"Fuck you Adam,"

"I wish you would."

"Don't make me puke." She rolled her eyes.

"No honey," he said with a smirk, "the only thing I would make you do is orgasm."

"Right," she smirked. She knew what she was doing; to get his gun was easy. He just had to be close enough where he could hit her.

"Yeah," he confirmed, "right."

"You couldn't get it up if I was standing here butt ass naked with my goodies in your face," Kalista muttered and braced herself. All it took was for to say or do something that Adam felt like emasculated him and he would take a swing at her. As sure as her name he charged her slamming her against the wall, "Did anyone tell you only bitches hit women?"

Adam wrapped his hands around her neck, "I'll kill you myself you little whore!"

Unhooking Adam's gun was not hard; he kept it right under his jacket in a holster. She extracted it and before he could blink he was staring down the barrel of his Glock.

"What the fuck are you going to do with that?"

Kalista grinned sadistically, "Mr. Copeland I recall having this conversation with you once before. I remember telling you I don't take well to being hit."

"Yeah," he sneered, "I don't take well to little whores in my face."

"Whore?" Kalista mocked, "Boy you've got some nerve."

"I'm not sharing my body with half of the hired help,"

"No, but half of New York yes and what pisses you off is I'm supposed to be the one you're fucking and you ain't been nowhere this." Kalista laughed, "You're pathetic. Do you know that?"

"Not half as pathetic as you are," Adam gave her a lethal grin, "You're all talk, little girl." He walked up closer to her, "Do it,"

"Adam," Kalista said, "Don't make me do this."

"Don't _make_ you?" Adam laughed at her, "You're not going to do anything."

Kalista wasn't afraid to shoot her gun. But instead of thinking of what she was taking off this Earth she had to consider what she was allowing to remain. She could shoot him but she really didn't want to have to. The gun was just a threat; it wasn't supposed to go like this.

"Adam please, someone in my family has already been shot. Please don't make me make it two."

Adam shrugged and took another swig of his bottle. "Yeah okay,"

"Just take me to see my father."

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?" Kalista asked.

"Both," Adam said, "So get that gun out of my fuckin' face before I slap the taste out of your mouth."

Kalista smiled again, "Adam I swear on my father if you raise your hand to me again I'll see to it that it's the last thing you do with that hand."

"Right," Adam slapped Kalista across the face viciously, "You sure about that?"

Kalista took one shot, the bullet made contact with his left hand. Not enough to do permanent damage but enough to make sure he knew she wasn't to be fucked with anymore, "Positive," Adam screamed and looked at the blood coming out of his hand, "Now do you want to drive or should I?"

"Kalista,"

"Adam it was just a ricochet, but if you continue to fuck with me I'll make sure the next bullet," she ran the gun up from his cheek to his temple "is a direct hit. Am I making myself clear?" he didn't answer so she pushed the barrel of his gun closer to his skull, "Am…I…making…myself…clear?"

"As glass." He said getting to his feet.

"Good," she said, "Let's go." She looked back at him, "You look shaken up I'll drive."

-

David paced inside of Chyren's hospital room. Part of him wanted to cry. Actually all of him wanted to cry. Chyren was as close to a father as he would ever get, his biological trading him for the needle, but he knew now wasn't the time. John Cena Sr. sat across the room from David watching him intently.

"It's okay to cry son," John said.

David shook his head slowly, "I know. I'll cry later. Right now, I'm worried."

"We all are," John said.

"Not just about Chyren," David confided, "I'm worried about _dysi_."

"_Dysi_. That's cute, what does it mean?"

"It's Greek, it means sunset."

"Sunset? You call her sunset?"

"Yes sir." David said gruffly remembering how she got that name.

_It was Kalista's sweet sixteen party. The palace was jam packed with teenagers and yet the guest of honor was nowhere to be seen. Chyren was absolutely frantic not only because she was missing from her own party but because as far as he knew there was no one with her._

"_David, search the premises. Find her."_

"_You got it boss." Went around to the gazebo, the place he knew she would most likely be. "Kalista Mozovelli," David called to her._

"_Isn't it beautiful?" she asked._

_He would be lying if he said it wasn't the most breath taking sight he had ever seen to this point in his life. Her then raven colored hair had been pulled up into a French twist with soft bangs framing her delicate face. Her make up was flawless bring out the color in those aquamarine eyes. Her dress looked as if the designer had her in mind as she was dressed in a simple cinnamon colored tea length, shimmer chiffon garb with two inch heels on her feet. Her choice of jewelry was subtle as she opted to wear the diamond pendent her got her two years ago for her birthday._

"_Isn't what beautiful Kalista?" _

_She smiled demurely at him, "The sunset silly," she said to him._

_He smiled warmly and put his arm around her, "Yes _dysi_, its pretty."_

"_What's _dysi_ mean?"_

_He smiled, "It means sunset in Greek."_

_She smiled again and he swore it put his insides on fire, "I like it."_

"You love her don't you?" John asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I've watched her grow up Nonno," David said respectfully, "Of course I love her."

John chuckled, "You think I'm stupid, don't you boy?"

"No of course not Nonno,"

"I've seen you two together," he smiled, "So has Chyren."

"She's intended Nonno,"

"I know that, hell she knows that. Hell sometimes the heart won't listen to the mind."

David chuckled, "I often wondered what was on Chyren's mind when he made this cockamamie agreement."

"I wonder too." John chuckled again, "but he was just looking for some stability for her."

"I still think he should've waited," David sighed. "Adam has a drinking problem."

John sighed too, "I know. Is that why you're worried about her?"

David hung his head slightly, "Yes." He met the older mans eyes, "I know I should've told someone sooner but--,"

"It's okay; we've known for a while too and didn't say anything. We thought he would handle it."

"What are we going to do about it?"

"That remains to be seen as of yet." John nodded his head toward Chyren, "We have bigger issues to deal with right now."

-

When they arrived at the hospital Kalista already knew where to go. There was an entire wing of the hospital reserved for her father and his massive staff. When she arrived at her father's door all of the oxygen got sucked out of the room. The walls started spinning and she found herself on the floor. She was looking through the glass door but it was if she was standing right there. She wanted to die with him.

"Lissa what are you doing here?" John Jr. demanded.

"She made me bring her," Adam responded still nursing his injured hand.

"Oh yeah and how did she do that?" John asked.

"And what the hell happened to your hand?" Steven asked.

"Nothing," Adam said brushing it off, "Nothing at all. Don't worry about it,"

"Don't worry about what?" David came out to get some fresh air, "Oh my God, Lissie what are you doing here?"

"I--, I needed to," Kalista swallowed hard and stood up, "What are his chances?" she choked out.

"Um," David sputtered glaring at Adam, "maybe you shouldn't be here."

"I asked a question David," Kalista hissed, "Answer me."

"He's in serious condition," John Sr. said. "He's in a coma. He's not breathing on his own. The bullets hit in a very precarious place and the surgeons have done their best. There's a lot of swelling around the nerves of the spinal column."

"Can--," Kalista found it hard to speak, "Will he be able to--?"

"We don't know yet." David said softly. "Kalista, honey I would feel better if we just got you out of here."

"What are his chances?" Kalista asked the question again. As far as she was concerned they hadn't answered her question.

John Sr. sighed hard, she was an adult. She was going to have to know. "They don't expect him to make it through the end of the week." John said gravely, "One of the bullets hit a major artery."

"Oh my God!" Kalista shrieked. Kalista tried to push out air but her lungs wouldn't cooperate. The room was spinning again, "Oh my—daddy!" Hot tears sprung from her eyes and ran down her cheeks. "Daddy no!"

"Baby, come here," David wrapped his arms around her.

She began beating him about the arms and shoulders, "Daddy, god no!" she turned to Adam, "It should've been you, you sick fuck!" Nurses rushed to the scene of the shrieking girl, "You don't deserve to live and yet it's my father fighting for his life." Quicker than one could blink she was charging him, "You will rot in hell!" she hissed at him viciously.

"Kalista, stop it." John Sr. said gently, "Just stop."

"That's my father in there!" Kalista shouted. "That's my—," the lump in her throat threatened to cut off what little air she was getting to her lungs.

"_Dysi, _stop this." David tried wrapping his arms around the girl.

"Oh my God," Kalista shrieked again sinking to her knees. "God no," She said and then was sick on the floor. Finally she was reduced to nothing but dry heaves.

"David, get her out of here," John Jr. said.

David collected the whimpering child off the floor. It was just like she was 11 again after witnessing that brutal shooting before her. Only unlike last time, he didn't think there would be anything he could do to help her this time.


	9. Footprints

_A/N: Hey guys, this chapter is emotional too. Just a warning. I'm using a special song with a lot of meaning for me. It's by dancehall group T.O.K. (no, I have no clue what that stands for) and it's called "Footprints". I'm also using an excerpt from a poem with the same title…with that being said, enjoy!_

Kalista couldn't bring herself to stop crying. Her father was dying and there was so much she wanted to tell him. Especially now. Why did he have to leave her now? There was a secret that had been eating her up for weeks and now she wouldn't be able to tell him.

Kalista wiped away a fresh set of tears. It was the middle of the week and she knew in a few days she would be getting the call that her father had died. As his Power of Attorney Nonno Cena wanted to pull the plug, citing that, 'he didn't want Chyren to suffer.' Kalista was walking in with information that would give her hope when she heard them, the stack of papers she had been holding scattered when she dropped them.

"Kalista," John wished the floor would swallow him up. She had been through enough and he had told her father wouldn't make it through the end of the week for a reason.

"Is it true?" she asked quietly, "You're going to kill him?"

"Kalista listen to me," John started.

"Listen to you hell! Nonno, how could you suggest such a thing?" Kalista was horrified. She looked about the room and they were all in agreement. All of his sons, this was their nonno too. Tears had already begun to fill her blue eyes, "How could you?"

"Lissa, you have to understand,"

"Understand?" Kalista asked, "Understand? What if it was John on that table? Steven? Daniel? Sean? Matthew?" she walked up to him standing nose to nose with him, "What if it was you?"

"Lissa please," John Jr. tried his hand, "Your father is suffering. We're trying to sympathize with him."

"By killing him? You call this sympathy?"

"John sit down," his father commanded, "She could never understand the position we are in."

"I understand just fine," Kalista sneered, "the sniper was unsuccessful and you all just wanted to finish the job!"

John Senior tightened his lips at the harsh words of his goddaughter, "David, take Kalista out of here."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here, Nonno." Kalista hissed, "I'm grown and you're nothing more than a bunch of murders."

"Kalista stop it," David walked up to her, "Your father is suffering."

"I didn't know that David, thank you so much for enlightening me!" she screamed.

"Look Kalista, if you want to wait for your father to die on his own that's no problem,"

The tears were running down Kalista's face in rivers by now, "What and spoil all of your fun. No, by all means continue as planned. Don't let the love of his only child stop you," she choked out, "Kill him. I just hope you can sleep well afterward."

"Kalista," Daniel tried to reach for her hand.

She hauled off and slapped him, "You are all a group of monsters and I hate you all." She rushed from the room.

"You okay son?" John Sr. asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Daniel said rubbing his face.

"David,"

David walked out of the door after the woman he loved, "Way ahead of you Nonno,"

-

Kalista stared at the ceiling. There was nothing she could do. Her father was going to die in a few hours and she couldn't even tell her. She felt her body dry heave again but there was nothing else in her system she could possibly vomit at this point. Adam wasn't home and David, David hadn't been anywhere near her lately. That was her own fault but she was grieving for a man that she both despised and loved dearly. He was really all that she had left in the world and she didn't want him to die.

She looked at the ceiling, "God, why have you forsaken me so?" she asked. "Why? I'm a good person. I do good things. I love you dearly Lord so why are you doing this to my family? Why are you tearing them from me?"

"You want to tell me what all that was about?" David asked.

"Get out." She said softly.

"Kalista,"

"I said," she said through strained teeth, "Get…out."

David put a midnight blue velvet box on the table by her door, "Something I thought would make you feel better." He told her, "Believe it or not, we all want what's best for you."

"Let my father live. Anything else is the worse thing you can possibly do to me." she said rolling to face the wall.

David wanted to say something to her, but he knew it was fruitless. Instead he crept out and left her to herself. It was just as well because he doubt that he could say anything that would help right now.

Kalista continued to stare at the wall. She was strangely numb. She had cried all she could cry, yelled all she could yell. She even found herself praying more than she'd ever had but Nonno's mind was made up. He was going to pull Chyren's plug and there was nothing she could do about it. Kalista found that she had finally fallen asleep. It was the oddest dream in the world but strangely profound.

_Kalista was walking on the sand with an angel, her hair was flowing in the wind but for once she didn't mind it being down. It didn't seem to bother her at all. She was in a pale robe. It wasn't necessarily white, but pale. She couldn't catch its color but it was light and caught the sun well as they continued down the beach._

"_What troubles you child?" the angel asked her, "I understand you are angry with the Father."_

"_He has forsaken me," Kalista said in a cold whisper. "I've asked him to spare my father and yet my pleas fall on death ears."_

"_No child," the angel said. "The Father hears all prayers."_

"_He must've missed mine because they plan to kill my father."_

_The angel began to speak but most of it Kalista ignored as she continued to walk along the beach. Unless the angel was going to say something about how to save her father she didn't want to hear anything the angel had to say._

"_You know this is bullshit!" Kalista said not caring whose company she was in. "I thought he was supposed to stay by you no matter what."_

"_Child, you haven't listened to a thing I've said."_

"_I guess I'm beyond help."_

_The angel smiled gently, "I've never in life or death found a case beyond my help." The angel sat in the sand and patted a spot next to it, "Come child. Sit." Kalista sat reluctantly, "You know the Father met a man similar to you,"_

"_Oh?" Kalista asked._

"_Oh yes. The man walked on the beach with the Father just as we are now. Always two sets of footprints in the sand. He also noticed that it happened at the very lowest and saddest times in his life."_

"_Wait you lost me," Kalista backed up, "The man noticed that what happened?"_

"_That he was alone, that when he looked down there was only one set of prints in the sand,"_

"_That would piss me off," Kalista huffed._

"_This really bothered him too and he questioned the Father about it. He said, 'Lord, you said that once I decided to follow you, you'd walk with me all the way. But I have noticed that during the most troublesome times in my life, there is only one set of footprints. I don't understand why when I needed you most you would leave me.' He, like you, was confused thinking that the Father was supposed to stay at his side at all times."_

"_Isn't he?"_

_The angel chuckled, "That is the promise isn't it?"_

"_Supposedly," Kalista looked out over the water, "You're not answering my question."_

"_Which is?"_

"_Isn't he supposed to be at your side at all times?"_

"_You're not asking the right questions child."_

"_Then what _is_ the right question?"_

"_I can't tell you that."_

"_Oh convenient," Kalista rolled her eyes._

"_The isn't here for your convenience child," The angel said._

_**So I've noticed, **Kalista thought to herself. Kalista blew out a breath, she was more than irritated but there was something about this story that intrigued her. So, what did the Father say to the man?"_

_The angel smiled, "That, my child, is the right question."_

"_Good, what did he say?"_

"_The Father replied: 'My son, my precious child, I love you and I would never leave you. During your times of trial and suffering, when you see only one set of footprints, it was then that I carried you.' You see child, you're not alone at all." The angel turned his face to the sky, "The Father is carrying you child. Just believe in him and all things are possible."_

Kalista woke up with a thin layer of sweat coating her skin. She looked up and her head was Adam's lap, he was bathing her head.

"Adam, what the hell are you doing?" she asked panicked, "Where's dad--?" she stopped her question.

"Kalista we don't have to be enemies here. Believe it or not, I don't want your father dead."

"I know _you_ don't." Kalista said. Can't afford for that gravy train to stop," she muttered.

Adam felt his anger rise and bit down on it. He swore she did this shit on purpose. She always said something to hit him below the belt, "Okay so I deserve that one. Kalista, we're supposed to be getting married."

"_Supposed to be_ are the operative words in that sentence. Let's face it Adam, we can't get married." Kalista told him, "You can't keep your hands to yourself." She muttered to herself, "In more ways than one."

"You're willing to give up 100 mil, for what? For him?"

"For me." she said softly. "For once something in this life has to happen for me."

"Everything in this life has happened for you Kalista. You're so damned spoiled and selfish you can't see that."

"Was this Nonno's way of getting me to feel better about him pulling plug on my father? If so, tell he's failing miserably."

"I'm trying to get along with you Kalista."

"Get out Adam." She whispered. "Right now, that would do me a world of good."

Kalista looked up to the ceiling waiting for him to leave. She looked up and saw the velvet box that David had left earlier. She walked over and opened it. She left out a small yelp and fell to her knees. In the box was a white gold necklace but that wasn't what had her in shock, hanging from the necklace was a pendant; a set of footprints. In the box was a small slip of paper in very crisp handwriting.

_She said help me, Lord help me and she looked up to the sky and she heard a voice reply_

_When you cry, I cry_

_I cry along with you_

_When you smile, I smile_

_I smile along with you_

And so do I. Keep the faith. I did.

-David

Kalista found herself crying a fresh batch of tears. Not ones of sorrow, these were tears of hope.

She knew the lyrics well, "Footprints" by T.O.K. How did he--this was getting freakish. Kalista found herself crying a fresh batch of tears. Not ones of sorrow, these were tears of hope.

"Okay God," she said, "I'm here. Carry me."


	10. I spy

_A/N: Not many people have reviewed this story but that's the beauty of it. I don't get a lot of "good chapter, can't to see what happens next". I get in depth, well thought out reviews…and I dig that. Now…to soothe Ms. Shanny, and a few others, this is a totally light chapter…well not totally, we got to get something out of the way first…but pretty light…enjoy_

_P.S. For Shanny, because I took too long with the schedule I'll give you a longer chapter and its light ;) BTW I've been dropping very subtle hints throughout the last few chapts…let's see who can catch on to what's going on with Kalista!_

_Torque_

John Sr. walked into the bedroom of his godchild. The last few days were hell on her but equally as hard on him. It was hard enough to have to pull the plug on a man he held as family but then to have his godchild spew venom at him at every turn…well something had to give somewhere somehow.

He walked into her room and just looked at her for a minute. There was something about this child. You could see it when she was first born. She was a spitfire no doubt but all of that was to cover the vulnerability. No matter what she said, Kalista was daddy's little girl and there would be nothing in the world that would change that.

John sighed; she looked so beautiful, so peaceful. Laying there with her mass of red/blonde curls surrounding her like a quilt, her olive skin had darkened since she was a child as a result of her mother's Dominican roots.

"Lissa," he whispered into her ear, "wake up."

"Hmmm?" she opened her eyes, "What is it Nonno?"

"I need to talk to you _bambina_," he told her using the Italian word for baby.

"Nonno, listen. I've already prayed Papá's soul into heaven. I really don't want to know it's been done, okay?" she was trying to be as diplomatic as she could about this situation but parts of her still wanted to slap his face.

"That's just it _bambina_," he said, "When we went today to do the procedure, your father's brain activity had increased. It had increased so much that he is now considered viable."

Kalista shook her head. She knew what viable meant, but how was it that her father was so close to life now but just a few days ago so close to death? "Nonno I don't understand,"

John Sr. hugged her, "Neither do I _bambina_, neither do I. All that I do know is that now your father has a chance at living. And I think it would do him a world of good if you'd go see him."

"Nonno, I--,"

"This is not up for discussion young lady," John stood up, "I'll have David take you immediately. Be ready in ten minutes." And with that he left.

Kalista's hand flew to her neck, her thumb stroking the set pendant on the chain that David brought for her. She looked up at the sky, "Thank you."

-

David stood at the end of the stairs waiting for Kalista. When she finally emerged from her bedroom he took a double take. Far from the girl he had seen cry and scream at anyone for any reason stood the young woman he had grown to love. He had always known that Kalista was a knockout but when she got all dolled up, good grief.

There she stood, her brown skin gleaming wearing a single shoulder poncho with a pair of jazzy slacks. Her feet held a pair of 3 inch stiletto boots in the same cream color as her top. Her hair was down the way he'd always loved it and floating down past her rounded bottom yet her best accessory of all was that big ear to ear grin she was sporting.

"David," she said softly snapping him into reality, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, uh--," he looked down at his image of innocence before him and smiled, "Want to take the limo tonight?"

"Hell no!" she said, "I want to take the Jaguar," she jingled the keys in her hand with a grin, "I'm driving, let's go."

Dave watched as the giddy girl ran past him and looked upstairs to where Nonno Cena was standing watching them.

"What did you say to her?" Dave asked curiously. It had been well over a week before he had seen his _dysi_ the way he'd remembered her.

Nonno shook his head, "I told her the truth."

"You told her her father was--,"

"She's waiting for you David," he said. "Tell you what, before you take her to see her dad why don't you drive around a while? See if she can handle what we're getting ready to spring on her."

David just nodded. He knew Kalista, he knew her better than most people in her family. He had a vested interest in her safety, in her well being but these days, especially her heart. He had watched her heart be broken these last couple of days and he would be damned if he ever did anything that would cause her that kind of pain.

-

Adam stood over Chyren's body and stared at him. In all honesty he loved this man, he did. He just couldn't stand his daughter. If he could, he would gladly wrap his hands around her neck and watch joyously as the emasculating bitch died in his arms. But that would have to wait for another time.

"Old man," Adam chuckled, "old man. Randy said there wasn't lying when he said there wasn't a single person a bullet couldn't stop. Adam shook his head; it was just too bad Randy doesn't follow fucking directions well.

"_Randy what the fuck man?!" Adam cried. "This was **not** a part of the program."_

_Randy leaned back and lit a Black 'n' Mild, "You're making too much of this Copeland," he took a drag, "If you would look at the full picture you will realize I just did your ass a favor." He took a drag, "And it there's anything you know about me is I don't give favors often."_

_Adam nodded his head. That was true. He had known Randy all of his life. It was because of Randy that he got hooked up with Chyren in the first place. They were supposed to rob the man but Dave fucked up and chickened out. When they got this cushy set up, Adam swore to pay Randy back. And the price was high as hell. _

"_Randy, I know how you operate, but for the love of God, you have to explain this to me."_

_Randy took a sip of his Jack Daniels, offering Adam a glass. As if Adam would turn down a drink of any sort. "You want this red head broad out of the ape's arms and into yours, right?"_

"_Of course," he looked at Randy as if he was growing an extra ear or something, "she's my fiancée. Or at least she's supposed to be. What did you see in her bedroom anyway?"_

_Randy waved that off, "Stay on subject Copeland, damn." He shook his head and took another drag. _

_He could've easily told Adam what the issue in the bedroom was, but there was a reason he waved that off. Randy was nothing if not a business man; and if Adam couldn't get with it, he would make due with Kalista, David or Chyren and make his millions that way. _

"_I just shot her father. She's going to be vulnerable and upset. All you have to do is be there and be her rock."_

_Adam balked at that, "I'm not going to be no sappy ass punk like that motherfucker."_

"_Yeah but that motherfucker very well may be fucking our meal ticket so your punk ass had better get with the fucking program."_

_Randy was no fool. If it were up to him, he would've been wined, dined and 69'ed the little red head bitch. Sure she was tall and a helluva lot thicker than he was used to. He liked his broads slim, trim and petite. But this bitch was like one of them bread and butter chicks. Not that he minded, he would've boned her, and been spending her millions like money was going out of fucking style._

"_Are you feeling this bitch?" Adam asked shocked._

_Randy scoffed, "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."_

"I can't believe he shot you," Adam whispered, "That bullet so wasn't meant for you."

Just then a nurse came in to check Chyren's vitals, "Isn't it cool that now that he's viable he can hear as if he were conscious?"

-

Kalista was having a blast and tearing the streets of New York apart as she did. David didn't say anything to her because she appeared to be enjoying herself but he prayed to the heavens if God would just let him out of this alive he would never get in to a car that she was behind the wheel of again.

"Lista, don't you want to slow down just a little?"

"What?" she looked over at him, her blue eyes filled with innocence, "I'm only going," she looked down at the speedometer, "80."

David felt himself chanting that familiar mantra, "We're going to die, we're going to die. We are sooooo going to die."

"Stop being such a pansy," Kalista laughed at him, "We're not going to die."

"You know I'm old," Dave patted his heart, "my heart can't take it."

"You said that when I bought this car." Kalista said.

Yeah he had. But who could blame him? He had come out to a sight that would've killed a fifteen year old kid much less a 34 year old man.

_He had come out for his normal jog to find a new car in the driveway. He smiled; Kalista always did have impeccable taste. He walked around the car to get a better look at the silver/black Jaguar XKR. The car was gorgeous but that isn't what nearly stopped his heart. He had spent so much time staring at the car that he hadn't noticed that it was wet. By the time he had he was face to face with his best wet dream._

_There Kalista was, bent over a bucket of soapy water. Her hair looked like at one point it was up in a ponytail but no longer. She was wearing a pair of grey sweat shorts that looked like if they were any shorter he'd be able to take a picture of her cervix from where he stood. When she got up, he realized she was wearing her head phones and that she hadn't even realized that she was being watched. She was singing along to the likes of Madonna's "Material Girl". She shook and shimmied around, shrieking with happiness as she sprayed the car with the hose, the water shooting back to hit her white wife beater tank, which was already soaked. David could feel himself hardening in his sweats._

_He watched painfully as the track in her ears changed as did the movement of her hips. As Adina Howard's "Freak Like Me" blared in her ears Kalista's body took on an entirely different agenda. She began arching her back and grinding her hips as if she was being made love to from behind. David damn near moaned at the sight of her erotic dancing._

"_I want a freak in the morning, freak in the evening. Just like me," Kalista sang, "I want a rough neck brother who can satisfy me, just for me. If you are that kind of man, cuz I'm that kind of girl. I got a freaky secret, everybody sang. Cuz we don't give a damn about a thing." _

_David decided to jog by her before he took advantage of the situation—and her. As he walked by her, she slid her luscious backside against him. He damn near fainted. He pulled her headphone away from her ear, "You can't do that sort of thing. I'm an old man, my heart can't take it."_

"Just how long where you standing there anyway?" she asked.

"Long enough to know that you were a material girl and one helluva dancing freak," David said with a smile.

Kalista felt a blush creeping up from her neck remembering the day she thought she was alone, "You know you shouldn't spy."

"Spying on you is kind of my job _dysi_,"

Kalista just rolled her eyes as she turned up their favorite slow jam station. She closed her eyes slightly, "I love this song,"

"Kalista you're such an old soul," David smirked at her.

"Whatever you say, I love this song." Kalista began to sing. Her lacy voice wafted across the car and made David just sit and stare at her, "I like, kicking it with you, you and me, getting it on. So baby, slide a tape in boy. You know and play our song, chillin', riding to the music, the laid back look. When I'm with you,"

"Kalista, you want to shoot some pool with me?"

"Shouldn't we go see Daddy first?"

David thought about it, "Good idea,"

-

When they arrived to the hospital David allowed Kalista to go up to her father's quarters without him. Had he been thinking, he wouldn't have done that. As she walked toward her father's room she felt someone watching her. She turned around and saw him; she had almost wet her pants. There they were, like from her nightmares; those same cold, hateful blue eyes. She was 11 all over again.

She shook it off and continued on her journey, just in time to hear Adam uttered the words that shook her to her very roots.

"I can't believe he shot you," Adam whispered, "That bullet so wasn't meant for you."

Kalista placed her hand to her neck, as if trying to choke down the bile and fright. How had he known the sex of the shooter and who that bullet was meant for?

_And if not for daddy, then just who in the fuck was it meant for?_


	11. Behind Blue Eyes

_A/N: Okay enough with the light crap…this after all is a mafia tale…this chapter is going to talk about happen to Kalista when she was 11. I had to use a character I had much respect for so I am using Eddie Guerrero. I only hope I can do him justice. So with that being said this chapter contains adult themes and mature content. Reader discretion is advised._

_Torque_

"Now, now little girl," The voice whispered from behind. The body pressed her against the door she was looking through, "didn't your father ever tell you it isn't polite to eavesdrop?"

"I'm not eavesdropping," Kalista said quietly. "I'm just watching my," Kalista thought quickly, she never once referred to Adam as her fiancé but if that's what had to go on right now to save her, so be it.

"Your what little girl?" there was something condescending about the way he said "little girl". She felt dirty as his breath continued to fall against her earlobe.

Kalista watched Adam as he watched what was going on with her. He didn't move a single muscle; silently she was enraged with him. She thought if nothing he would come to her rescue, after all, she was his meal ticket. But after hearing what she just heard he very well might've had something to do with her father being shot. She sighed, so much for trying to get along.

Kalista took her mind off of Adam. She couldn't concentrate on him as she was being fondled by only God knew who. She focused on the body behind her; on that voice, on the hand creeping under her poncho and making its way to her belly.

"Hmm, such a body; why the big shirt?"

Kalista didn't answer him. Instead, she assessed the situation; as her father had taught her to do. Her piece was tucked down in her boot, so at least he couldn't disarm her. Problem was, from this position she couldn't arm herself. Okay, so much for shooting this motherfucker on sight.

"You're awfully quiet little girl," he said again. "You don't talk?"

"And what would I say to a would-be rapist?" she asked.

He chuckled in her ear, "Cute little girl, cute." He let the tip of his tongue touch her earlobe, "There's only one problem with that?"

"Problem being?" she asked.

"You can't rape the willing. And trust me once I'm inside you," he pushed his pelvis into her backside, "you'd be willing to let me in again," he dropped his voice to a whisper, "and again."

Kalista was officially disgusted. The man smelled of cigars and cheap liquor, at least Adam had the good taste to get drunk off the good stuff. She stiffened as the hand crept up to meet the fullness of her breast.

"Mmm," he moaned in her ear, "You have the nicest tits I've ever felt."

"Why are you all over me?" Kalista smacked his hand away. She was growing frustrated as her brain continued to tick on how to get out of this.

She was rewarded by being pushed further against the door, "Don't touch me, you got that you little slut?" He put his forearm behind her neck pinning her to the door, "You are not to touch me."

"This must make you feel like a man?" she mouthed it as much to Adam as she said it to the stranger pressing her against the wall.

Adam couldn't take his eyes off of the situation in front of him. He couldn't believe anyone would be so bold as to put their hands on Kalista Mozovelli. On one hand Kalista seemed to be a misandrist bitch that needed to be put in her place. On the other, she _was_ his fiancée and Randy did say he needed to be there for her. Adam scratched his head. Jesus, he needed a drink.

-

David stood outside of the hospital. He figured that Kalista needed to be alone with her dad. He looked up at the stars and smiled. She was so fond of the sky. The sunsets and rises, the stars, clouds, the moon, he smiled again. She was just obsessed. He shook his head, but even with her obsession, to watch her eyes sparkle with each twinkle of a star, he'd gladly pluck each one out of the sky.

Just then one of his good friends and head of security for Chyren, Franklin Lashley walked outside to stand. When you stood Bobby next to David it was no wonder he was hired as head of security. David was cut, but Bobby was ripped. David willingly admitted to the pangs of jealousy that he'd feel when Kalista's eyes widened at the sight of Bobby.

"Batista," he shook his hand.

_A 17 year old Kalista came bounding down the steps in her latest scraps of fabric that she tried to convince Chyren was a swimsuit._

_Bobby and David were standing at the end of the stairs stretching as they prepared to jog together. Both of them had on white wife beater tanks and black nylon sweats. Kalista thought her heart would stop in her chest. But if Kalista thought her heart would stop beating, Bobby definitely thought he would have an aneurysm. _

"_Well hello there," Bobby said as she came down the steps, "I'm,"_

"_I know who you are Bobby," she said, her sexy Italian lilt came out as sultry as ever._

"_And you are?" he asked. Bobby made the fatal mistake of checking out Kalista's backside as he peered over her shoulder._

"_This would be the boss' daughter," David chimed in, "Bobby Lashley, meet Kalista Mozovelli," he looked at Kalista as if he could kill her, "Kalista, as you know, this is Bobby Lashley."_

"_Pleased to meet you," she offered him her hand as she walked closer to him._

"_Likewise," he said shaking her hand, "Likewise."_

_David watching all of this wanted to reach in Bobby's mouth, grab his pancreas and beat the hell out of him with it. How dare he flirt with her **right **in front of him? Kalista was so closer that she could probably see if the man had cavities. "Bobby, I need to have a word with Miss Mozovelli." Kalista smirked, "Will you wait for me outside?"_

"_Sure man," Bobby cast one more look in Kalista's direction and shook his head._

"_Kalista, what the hell is that?" David asked. He knew he shouldn't be angry with Bobby, after all, looking at this swimsuit that just barely covered Kalista's growing ample figure **he** could barely contain himself._

"_A swimsuit."_

"_Says who?"_

"_Says Burberry," she said twirled with a smirk. "See?"_

"_Yeah Kalista, I see. More than I want to,"_

_Kalista walked over and pulled back the curtains. She sat there for a while watching Bobby as he continued to stretch for their run. David watched as her blue eyes wandered every crevice of the man's body before asking, "Who is he?"_

"_The new head of security," David said, "Why?"_

"_Because it looks like somebody took a hunk of dark chocolate and carved a man out of it." She licked her lips, "And got damn it, I want to take a bite."_

_That was it. He had had it! He knew he had to speak calmly because after all, the girl was a hormonal teenager, "Kalista, go take a swim."_

"_I'd rather he take one," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively; "I've got just the pool." Kalista walked out to Bobby._

"_Say big boy after you go jogging; care to join me for a swim?" _

_David pulled his hand over his face, "Kalista,"_

"_That's up to David," Bobby sent him an eager grin._

"_Let's see what happens after the jog,"_

_Kalista was not to be deterred that day, "Well see to it that you save some energy,"_

"_Kalista, why don't you head to the pool?" David asked. His blood was boiling and at this rate she was going to either sock Bobby in the mouth or drag Kalista by that pretty hair of hers._

"_Maybe I'm not ready just yet." Her sexual undertones were speaking in volumes to Bobby._

"_Kalista Kyra Mozovelli, do as David says." Her father said._

_Kalista sighed but not before sending David a slick smile, "See you gentleman by the pool after your jog."_

"How goes it Bobby?"

Bobby smiled, "Its going good. How's Kalista?"

David smiled, "She's up there seeing her dad now."

Bobby bowed his head, "Man, I tried to talk him out of going home alone, but he was insistent. He said he was going to be with family."

David nodded, "He went to see Nonno Cena,"

"I don't understand what happened." Bobby said.

"Me neither." David said, "But don't you worry, the family will look into it."

Bobby smiled, "Oh, I know you will. I knew exactly what I was getting into when I signed up for this job."

"Good," David said, "Very good."

"So how long she been up there?" Bobby turned to look up in the direction of Chyren's suite.

David looked down at his watch, "About 30 minutes."

"She alone?"

David nodded, "Yeah, I thought she might enjoy the time with her father."

Bobby smiled gently, good intentions, bad idea. "Do you think she should be alone?" Bobby asked as tactfully as he possibly could, "I mean after what happened to her father?"

"She's in a hospital Bobby," David said tapping his friend on the shoulder, "How much trouble could she possibly be in?"

-

Kalista refused to cry. She had done enough of that. To hell with crying. But wouldn't stand here and be molested either. She wouldn't show him weakness.

"Little girl, little girl," the voice said to her, his hand running down her thigh.

"Fuck you, pervert." Kalista said.

He chuckled, "Pervert?"

"Little girl," she mocked, "sounds like a pedophile to me."

He smiled wide and let her turn around and look him in the eye, "I wouldn't mock me, got it?"

"_I wouldn't mock me, got it?" the voice said._

_Kalista bounded down the hall dressed in her pajamas, in pigtails with teddy bear in hand. She was the epitome of a precocious 11 year old; always asking questions that got her into trouble. Uncle Eddie was here and she made it a point to see her uncle Eddie before bed when he came to visit the palace. He was a Hispanic man, about 6 feet tall. He kept his dark brown hair highlighted blonde, which she thought made him look funny. He'd always called her father Ese and her Niña. On her last birthday he let her play a funny game with her friends; something called, a pin—pin—piñata! That's it._

_He was at her house this week because her father was away on business and he didn't trust, at 25 and 23 years respectfully, Adam or David to keep 100 percent attention on his daughter._

_As she approached his bedroom she heard muffled voices, they sounded angry. She decided to tuck herself into a ball in the corner where they couldn't see her. It was her favorite hiding space._

"_Fuck you," Eddie had said, "I've already told you, that Niña won't marry him."_

"_The hell she won't," the blue eyes had said._

**Marry who? **_Kalista had thought to herself._

"_Tell Chyren it was a mistake," another voice said. It wasn't blue-eyes and Kalista couldn't see that person._

"_The hell I will. That is my goddaughter and I'll be damned if I'll see her marry him."_

"_Then you won't see it," and blue eyes pulled out a gun._

_Kalista's eyes grew wide as she watched the man shoot her godfather and point blank range. First in the shoulder, "Change your mind?" Blue eyes asked._

"_I'd die before I'd let her marry him,"_

**Marry me? **_Kalista asked. _**Who is supposed to marry me?**

"_We'd advise against that Mr. Guerrero. No one wants this to happen," Blue eyes fired again into Eddie's knee, "But you're giving us no choice."_

"_You will not get away with this!"_

_Blood and brain fragments had splattered everywhere as Blue eyes shot Eddie in the head at point blank range._

"_Shit, couldn't you use a smaller gun?" the other voice asked._

_Blue eyes snorted, "I like the sight of blood."_

"_Well and fine but how the hell are we going to explain this?"_

_Blue eyes shrugged, "Where's the kid?"_

"_She's asleep,"_

"_Aight, we'll clean up this mess and in the morning you make up some cock and bull story about her the Uncle Eddie left and left you in charge,"_

"_What if she comes in the middle of the night?" the other voice sounded nervous._

"_She's done that?"_

"_That's why I'm asking about it."_

"_We'll cross that bridge when it comes," blue eyes light a cigarette, "I have an idea,"_

"_Where are you going?" the other voice asked._

"_To check on the kid,"_

-

"What's the matter little girl?" he asked, "You're looking like you just saw a ghost,"

Adam came out of the room, "Dude, let her go."

Randy's lips turned up into a cruel grin, "Our time is up little girl," he kissed her roughly, "Don't look so sad, I'll be back."

Adam looked at Kalista, "Kally, go in there and see your dad."

"Don't—,"

"Just go!" he ordered, "For once in your life don't talk back, just do what I asked you."

Kalista saw the urgency in her eyes and listened. Once Kalista was out of earshot he turned to her attacker.

"Have you lost your mind?" Adam asked, "Do you know they keep cameras around?"

Randy shrugged, "Not concerned."

"Just why the hell not?"

"Was she putting up a fight?"

"You didn't give her much room to."

"I'm a genius, aren't I?"

"I don't know if that's the word I'd used to describe it."

"Well try it sometime," Randy blew Kalista a kiss from behind her head, "Get it together Adam,"

"Randy, let's go." Adam said.

"Why, I'm just getting started."

"Let's go." Adam said sternly.

"You're not fun anymore Copeland,"

"You have enough fun for the both of us," Adam said following Randy to the elevator.

-

Meanwhile Kalista spoke to her father, "Daddy, I'm not safe. I'm not safe and I have a big problem." She took a deep breath, "Daddy I have to tell someone," She revealed her secret just in time for John Jr. to walk in and hear her.

"What?!"

"J. J."

"Special K, this isn't good."

"Tell me about it."

"What are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can,"

"Okay, we'll Pop first thing in the morning."

"No," she was adamant, "We can't tell him yet."

"Well what the hell, this isn't going to just go away."

"I know that."

John shook his head, "Special K,"

"J.J. please,"

He gave her a hug, "Anything for you," he rubbed her back, "First thing tomorrow, you're moving in with us, got it?"

Kalista nodded though she was almost positive with the new problem on their hands there was just about nowhere they could be safe.

_A/N: Any guesses?_

_Torque_


	12. Amazed

_Author's Corner:_

_I don't think I say this enough, but I love each and everyone of the fans of this story. You guys are the reason I keep writing. So let me know you're out there and I'll keep giving you what you want. Now, this chapter contains references to the song "Amazed" by Lonestar and this chapter contains strong sexual content. Yeah, yeah, been just too long since ya had any of that smut. Enjoy!!_

_P.S. Shannon damn it, you are a sweet detective I swear!_

_Torque_

"Gentlemen," Kalista greeted as she walked into the boardroom. The only word that could be used to describe her: sharp. David watched her as she floated into the room. She wore a starch white suit, the pants were slimming but boot cut, the jacket reached all the way down to her ankles but only had three buttons, the slight skin of her navel exposed, showing him that she wore nothing beneath it. Her breasts were pushed up and a slight bit of cleavage teased the eyes when they bounced as she walked.

"Miss Mozovelli," the room murmured. These were all men that had watched Kalista grow up, from precious infant, to bounding toddler, to precocious child even to hormonal teenager. But all that had ceased to exist as they took in this sexy, sophisticated young woman.

Bobby pulled her chair out at the head of the table and she stood in front of it. As her jacket slid opened it revealed her Glock in its holster, "Gentlemen," she said again and one by one each man at the table sat their gun on the table in front of them. They also stood on their feet, "Gentlemen," she nodded to David and Bobby.

David and Bobby started on opposite sides of the table frisking each man for an additional weapon that they had not made clear to Kalista. Once each man was frisked they nodded to Kalista.

"Clean," David said taking his post to her right.

"Clean," Bobby affirmed taking his place to her left.

Noting that it was now safe to sit, she did. The men followed suit. Each eager to hear what she had to say because as it stood she held the key to the business as her father had been deemed temporarily incapacitated.

"Let us get started, we have much to discuss." Kalista said firmly. "Since my father's incident, I've noticed dissention among the ranks and that type of bullshit I'm not having." Every head at that table snapped toward her. They had never heard her use that kind of language. Kalista had always been a good kid. David smiled softly, she was pulling her rank. She was showing them that she was no weakling and they would respect her as they would her father.

"Miss Mozovelli," one of the men said.

Kalista held her hand up to silence him, "I don't need your excuses Mr. Coachman." She said, "What I need is for you all to act like grown ass men." She opened the books Steven had prepared for her, "Profit looks like shit for the last 3 weeks. What's going on here people?"

"Like you would know anything about it," Chris Masters said.

"I would shut the fuck up right now if I were you," Kalista said not even looking up from the books. She looked up at him, "I'm not impressed by you Christopher and one way or the other I can have you removed from this room. Keep up your smart ass comments and I'll have you removed in a body bag. Understood?"

"Yeah," he let out a sigh, "I get it."

"Good," she said, "Moving on. Mr. Cornett?"

"Jim," he smiled at her.

"This is business sir," Kalista said, "Let's leave it at Mr. Cornett, shall we?"

"Fine,"

"What's going on in your borough?" Kalista asked, "Is there something wrong with the workers?"

"No, why?"

"I'm seeing some money that's unaccounted for--,"

"I beg your pardon," Jim Cornett perked up.

Kalista walked up to him, he was an older, rotund man with glasses. She put her hand on the table in front of him, the other behind his chair and looked him in the face, "Get on your knees Cornett,"

"What?"

"You want to beg my pardon," she looked to the floor, "Do it."

"Child,"

Kalista grabbed his gun from the table, placing it to his temple, "See there's where you're mistaken. There's no child here, never has been. So, I want you to beg my pardon as you suggested," She said with a smirk, "on your fuckin' knees."

David's eyes nearly rolled out of their sockets. He looked at Bobby who had already stolen a few glances at him.

"Kalista," David said quietly.

"Shut up David," she hissed not even looking at him, "Did I stutter Mr. Cornett?" she cocked the gun, "Or do I have to use this?"

Jimmy got on his knees, "I beg your pardon Kalista--,"

"Miss Mozovelli," she hissed.

"Miss Mozovelli, I'll be sure to find out what the discrepancy is and report to you immediately."

"You have 1 week Cornett, 168 hours," she uncocked his gun, "And not a single second more." She placed his gun back in front of him and walked back up to the head of the table, "I will not tolerate any disrespect. I am a Mozovelli; you work for me and not the other way around, am I being clear?"

"Yes ma'am," the murmurs came from around the table.

"Good, now get out of my fuckin' sight!"

-

"_It's only going to be for a little while David," Kalista said._

_They sat in her bedroom as she tried to explain why she needed to go away for a little while._

"_It's a little while too long _dysi_," David kissed her nose; "I'm going to miss you."_

"_I'm going to miss you too David," she hugged him taking in his scent, Cool Water for Men._

"Dysi_, why are they separating us?" he asked. "Does Nonno know?"_

"_No," she pushed her hair off her shoulder._

"_Okay, are you in danger?"_

"_I'm always in danger," she cracked a grin, "I am a mafia princess,"_

_He smiled at her, "Kalista that doesn't tell me what's wrong here," she looked down at her feet. He lifted her chin, "Baby talk to me."_

"_I can't David," she said not looking him in the eye. "Not about this,"_

"_Why not?"_

"_I just--," she sighed, she couldn't lie to him. Not even if she wanted to, and honestly she didn't. "Baby, just let me handle this."_

_He sighed defeated, he always had a weak spot in his heart for Kalista and would give her the world on a platter if she'd ask, "Okay _dysi_," he said, "Just--," She was turning **him** into the bright eyed teenager. She could've turned him into a damn purple midget; he didn't care as long as she kept looking at him with those sapphires. He had no words for what he wanted from her, but lucky for him he didn't need any._

"_David," she whispered to him, "touch me."_

"Dysi_, I have to get you to Nonno's," he said, "come on." He reached for hand but she placed it inside her jacket. The soft swell of her breast was his undoing, but then she looked at him, pleading with him with her eyes._

"_Please."_

_He looked at the way her body filled out the black button down Matte jersey dress that stopped mid thigh. Those thighs had always teased him with their fullness, but damn was it his imagination or were they getting thicker?_

"_What?" she said as she walked toward him._

_He hadn't taken his eyes off her thighs, he the drifted his glance up to the fullness of her hips. Damn! His _dysi_ had always been full but shit!!_

"_Nothing," he said pulling her close, "Come here." He looked at the clock, "Baby, are you sure? We don't have a lot of time."_

_She took his hand and ran it up her thigh all the way to her bare core, "Lucky for us," she said with a seductive grin, "We don't need it."_

_That was it! He pulled her on his lap and entered her. No she hadn't been on top before but she was turning him into something else, something feral. He wanted her, he wanted her to know that no other man on the planet would satisfy her the way he would. He wanted to write his name all over her, he wanted to capture her soul. _

_As he guided her hips up and down his shaft, the heat she was generating around him only served to fuel the fire._

"_You're mine," he whispered to her, "You're mine. Is it mine?"_

"_Shit," she hissed, "It's always been yours."_

"_I know," he reached down and stroked her, "I know it has."_

_Once he made contact, her orgasm came at a blinding speeding. Her nails dug into his skin, down his biceps. Again it fueled him further. He licked her neck tasting the salty fluid off her neck, squeezing her breast into his hand. She began to get the hang of being on top meeting his hips thrust for thrust and when he climaxed he gave a growl that would've made a lion run for cover._

_He put his head on her shoulder, "Don't leave me Kalista. We are the same person. We have the same heart."_

_He couldn't keep saying things like that, mostly because they we true, "David I have to."_

_He looked at her, "Go get cleaned up," when she emerged from the bathroom fresh faced he said sadly, "Let's go then."_

-

It had been all of 3 months since David and Kalista had been separated from one another. The Cena family was very adamant about who came to see her. Unfortunately that meant only members of the Cena household. She was lonely and she missed him. She missed the way he would laugh at her when she did something wild and in the same moment be ready to shake her silly.

It was a strange relationship between the two of them. Everyone "knew" they were seeing each other but neither one of them would confirm nor deny it. It just wouldn't be a good time with her father being in the hospital still.

John Jr. walked into her room, "Special K?"

"I'm here J.J.," she said standing by the window.

"K, you know you can't keep this from him forever don't you?"

"I know that John," she looked down at her self, "I can't keep it from anyone."

"I told Pop this morning." He said putting the lunch tray down for her, "Though I don't know why, he's known since Nonno went into the hospital."

Kalista just nodded, "He's a father, and besides, it's his job to know."

"How's daddy?"

"Good, he's starting to respond to people and bit by bit his getting his memory back. Pops said when you get your self situated you can go see him."

"Who's with him?"

"David."

"Have you seen him?" she asked, "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He just doesn't understand why you won't see him." John shook his head, "I don't see why either."

"Lay off John," Kalista said, "I'll tell him when I'm ready."

John reached his back pocket, "He told me to give you this."

Kalista read it carefully, "Dear Kalista, I wrote you this poem for you. I miss you so much and I love you. John says you're just as beautiful as ever and I know he's right. Anyway, I'm counting down the days until I can touch you again but until then keep this close to you.

_Amazed_

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you.

I love you so much Kalista, I love you so much it hurts. Please, I wish you'd trust me with whatever this is that is going on. But I trust you to take care of it. Stay sweet. Love David."

He was amazed by her. She looked down at her self, she didn't see anything all that amazing but she wasn't going to knock anything. She looked up at John with tears in her eyes, "I--, I," A pain so swift cut her off mid-sentence.

"Special K--,"

"I'm ready. I'm ready to tell him now. Call him," she screamed.

"Kalista what is the matter with you?!" John screamed.

She grabbed his t-shirt, "I said call him!"

She looked up as Nonno Cena came tearing through the door followed by his sons. Everyone began emergency maneuvers expecting the worse, praying for the best.

"I called the team, they'll be here soon." He said, "Lissa this is dangerous."

"I know," she bowed her head "Did you call David?" She just hoped it wasn't too late.

John Sr. nodded, "I didn't tell him why, but I told him he needed to get his big ass here ASAP."

"Good."

"You okay?" Daniel asked.

"I will be," she said, "I will be." She looked at her womb, "Keiran Michael and Keaira Kyra, you hold on in there okay? Wait for you Daddy, he'll handle everything."


	13. Houston!

Kalista was lying on her back in the bed while a team of doctors surrounded her. There were so many colors and so many people that she got dizzy. Dr. Christopher Irvine was the head of her obstetrics/neonatal team; together they were a team of six. Five southern boys and she loved them dearly.

The team consisted of course of Dr. Irvine, based out of New York, but then he had the brotherly team of Drs. Matthew and Jeffrey Hardy, then Dr. Shannon Moore, Dr. Gregory Helms and Dr. Michael Hickenbottom and they were all bustling around her room at the speed of light. Drs. Hickenbottom, Irvine and Helms were all obstetricians. But both Hardy's and Dr. Moore were pediatricians with neonatal specialties. She had the best on the case but she was worried out of her skull.

Her mother had died during child birth, she didn't want that. She enlisted everything person she could possibly find money absolutely no object. She would be around to watch her babies grow up and fight with that buffoon she called their father.

"What's wrong?" Kalista asked, "What's the matter with my babies?"

"Kalista," Jeffrey said his southern accent so very thick, "Lay back and relax. Let us handle this."

Jeffrey's voice was so soothing. He was the one they let break the news that she was carrying twins. Jeffrey had the kind of voice that no matter how bad the news it was okay.

"Handle what Dr. Jeff?" Kalista asked frightened. "Are they okay?"

"They will be the minute you calm down," Michael said coming to wipe the crook of her arm with an alcohol patch, "We're going to start an IV, okay?"

"Dr. Michael, please don't play with me," There were tears rolling down her cheeks. She was in this practically alone though she had all this support. His heart broke for the young girl.

"We would never play with our favorite patient," Matthew said as Michael stuck her with the needle, "but Jeff is right, you do have to relax."

"How's my favorite girl?" Chris asked. "You know I think you're the only patient with six doctors girl."

"I am a Mozovelli, did you expect less?" Kalista gave a cocky smile though she had needles sticking out of her.

He smirked, "No Kalista I guess not," he sighed, "Now if you'll be so kind as to put your feet flat on the bed," she complied, "good, now let your feet touch and just let your knees kind of dangle," he put Vaseline on his gloved fingers, "I just want to check what's going on in there. You're going to feel lots of pressure."

Kalista sucked in a sharp intake of breath, lots of pressure is right. She wanted to rip out his fucking skull.

"Okay Kalista, so far so good. You're still soft and long, no dilation," he nodded at Michael. "But you are experiencing contractions." He looked at the fear in her face, "That's not necessarily a bad thing. Sometimes these things happen and go away on their on. So what I want to do is keep an eye on you and see what happens, okay?"

"And what if they don't stop Doctor?" Kalista asked.

"We'll just hope for the best and cross that bridge when we come to it, okay?" Chris patted her knee.

Kalista just nodded, she so hoped David would hurry up and get there. She would feel much better then.

-

While Kalista fought for the life of her babies Dave sat in _Iced Out_ noticing the sexy redhead and she bustled about. All he wanted to know was her name and status quo. She was petite, all of five feet five inches tall but with a petite body that Dave found himself wanting to touch over and over.

"Wow," Christy breathed, "Good afternoon sir, how are you?"

"I'm good now," Dave said making no qualms about checking out her luscious body.

"Good to hear. I'm Christina, by the way."

"I'm Dave,"

"Pleased to meet you Dave," Christy said giving his sweats and t-shirt a firm once over, "And what can I do for _you_?"

"Well," He smiled at her flirting, "What do you have to show me?"

Christy felt her skin grow warm at his double entendre. _Damn the sexiest men in the world shop at **Iced** **Out**. _Even though Dave was in extremely casual clothing he looked like he just stepped off the pages of Ebony magazine. "That would depend on what you're interested in seeing."

"And that brings us back to what your merchandise."

Christy's skin was about as red as her hair color. This man before he was the color of warm caramel. He had the sexiest pair of eyes he had ever seen and that little patch beneath his chin, she wanted to scream with rubbing her hands against it. She leaned over the counter, her breasts in full view because they were her best asset next to those crystal blue eyes.

"See anything you like?"

David didn't even bother hiding the fact that his glance was in her cleavage. He hadn't been laid in over three months and here she sat with her D cups in her face and damn it, he wanted to be all over her.

"Oh yeah,"

Christy smiled, "Good, the feeling is mutual."

His phone rang again, _Always_ by Pebbles. It was Kalista. She picked this song for her ring tone because of the lyrics. He had to admit, the song did fit her. It also bounced him back to reality. Nonno did say urgent. But hell urgent could mean that Kalista shot Adam and in that case there was no real reason to go racing over there. Besides, he was in this particular jewelry store for a reason.

"Deep song for just a ring tone," Christy commented, "Girlfriend?"

Dave looked at the young girl. She looked almost disappointed and she was. Christy always got a hold of someone else's man. Just once she wanted a man that was fine, sexy, single and free of bullshit!!

"Something like that." David said. "Actually she's a girl that I really, really like but she's got a fiancé."

"Really?" Christy reached over and took his big hand in both of hers. "Just a bit of friendly advice, you can't break up a relationship like that. You'll live to regret it." Christy bit her lip, "It's hard to get past that sort of thing. And if she's cheating on him for you…" she let her sentence dangle.

Dave nodded thinking about what she had just said. She didn't know his girl; his girl was just in a beyond fucked up situation and she loved him. He looked back down at his phone, it had stopped ringing. She needed him and he was sitting here deserting her in her time of need.

Christy looked at the indecisive look on his face and placed a card in his hand, "If you ever need to talk, call me."

Dave nodded numbly and walked out of the store.

-

Kalista sat on the bed in with tears in her eyes. The pain was becoming horrible, her tan flesh was flushed red and she was sweating. Dr. Jeff was holding her hand through the contractions; he was wiping her brow and talking her through it. The contractions had not stopped on their own in fact they seemed to get worse. She was scared out of her wits and quite honestly she had every right to be, he was scared right with her.

"Kalista, honey, listen to me, okay?" Dr. Chris said to her. "This is important."

Kalista looked up at him, her crystal blue eyes having no light, "What's wrong Doctor?"

"Your contractions have grown to be ever five to ten minutes and this is dangerous." He looked at her intently, "I want to administer a medication known as Nifedipine,"

"What--," Kalista swallowed back a lump of tears, "What does that do?"

"You know what?" Jeff kissed the back of her hand, "I don't think you should be alone right now. How about I go get John or one of the boys?"

Kalista choked back another sob, "Get J. J. in here," she sniffled as her body contracted again. She squeezed Jeff's hand again then in a voice that sounded like it came from the movie Predator, she said, "And someone find out where the fuck David is!"

Jeff went about his task and soon John came running in the room like someone had lit his sneakers on fire, "What's going on?" he gasped.

"Dr. Chris wants to start me on medication. The contractions won't stop on their own."

"Okay," John swallowed, "Will this medicine stop the contractions?"

"We can only hope John," Dr. Hickenbottom said.

"And if not?"

"If not, we can try an alternative medication." He said.

"And then?"

"And then if not, we have to arrange for an emergency cesarean section."

"What about the babies?" Kalista asked in a small voice.

"I won't lie to you honey," Chris said, "At just 26 weeks pregnant survival doesn't look good. That's why we need those babies to stay in there as long as possible, but don't worry. We're doing everything we can, okay?"

"Okay."

Only she didn't feel okay. She felt in her gut that this wasn't right. She was going to lose her babies and worst of all David wasn't there to help her through this.

"Don't worry Special K," John said reading her mind, "We'll find him."

"Please John," she buried her head in his chest sobbing uncontrollably, "please."

Daniel came in the room next, "People," he said, "We have a big ass problem."


	14. Fuel to the Fire

_Author's Corner: Vera once told me that nothing in this story was thrown in for shock value. And that is true; I don't know how this story is going to end by God each day a new idea pops into my head and I run with it. However there is a problem that must be dealt with if this story is to progress the way the voices are telling me too. That being said, this chapter contains adult themes and graphic content, reader discretion is **seriously** advised!_

_Torque_

John Sr. sat before his good friend as he sat up in his bed, "How is she John?"

"She's in bad shape Chyren, I can't lie to you."

"Bad shape how?" Chyren's heart sunk. It was going to be a long journey yet as he tried to become the man he once was.

"I don't know quite how to tell you this," John paused. How was he going to explain to this man that his betrothed daughter was pregnant by another man? And while neither Kalista nor David actually confirmed John's suspicions he knew that Kalista was carrying the next generation of Batista's in her womb.

"Chyren,"

"Yes John?"

"Well a lot has happened since your accident,"

"I don't doubt that," Chyren pushed himself deeper into the bed, "Tell me about it."

John contemplated that. He really, really wished he Chyren hadn't said that. Now he felt obligated to do just that.

"John, you look a little hesitant. What's going on?"

"Well Chyren, that's because I am a little hesitant,"

Chyren watched the indecisive expressions going over John's face. He knew what he was trying to tell him and knew the reason behind his apprehension. He also understood why John hadn't told. He knew his daughter and if she wanted to keep a secret she would move heaven, earth and hell to keep it.

"And why is that?"

"Because I am almost certain that you're not going to like this," John wiped his brow with his handkerchief, "You know I consider Lissa a daughter."

"John, John, relax." Chyren sniggled a bit, "I think I know what you're going to tell me."

"You couldn't possibly,"

Chyren raised his eyebrow, his dark eyes dancing mischievously, "Want to bet?"

Even in these circumstances John couldn't help but let a grin form on his lips. Chyren turned everything into an opportunity to make money. It was one of the things that Chyren had taught John, time was money and since time kept ticking, your money had better do the same.

"As a matter of fact," John pulled out a fresh one hundred dollar bill, "I do."

Chyren shrugged a bit as he took the bill from John's hand, "Well, I already know she's pregnant,"

John looked as if someone had cut off his air supply. His eyes bulged out, his skin turned red. "How could you have known that?"

"John," Chyren wiggled his eyebrows, "You'd be surprised at what I know."

John looked his friend in the eye. He'd be willing to put more money on that.

-

John stepped out of the room ushering his older brother with him, "What the hell else could possibly be going on right now?!"

"John, calm down and listen to me,"

"I'm listening Daniel, make it quick our sister is in deep shit."

"I know but we have business to handle that's a little bit more important,"

John narrowed his eyes on his brother. He knew that Daniel could be down right emotionless toward certain situations but as far as John was concerned this just took the damn cake and ran with it. "Daniel,"

"John do you remember Lita?"

"I know good and hell well you didn't just drag me out when our sister is in pre-term labor to tell me about some slut, did you?"

Daniel took a deep breath knowing what his brother was preparing to say, he knew that this wasn't the best of times to have to bring up anything related to business but this had to be said, "John I need you to listen,"

"To what?" John was nearly screaming then. "I don't have time for this shit."

"John, just tell me if you remember her."

"I remember, isn't she the redhead?"

"That's her." Daniel ran his hands through his hair.

"Yeah so, what about her?"

"She's the problem." Daniel cringed when he heard Lissa scream against the pain. She was screaming for pain medicine and there was nothing anyone could do.

John shook his head turning toward the door, "Daniel man now is not the time."

Daniel grabbed his arm, "Trust me, there isn't another time."

"Why is Lita so important all of a fuckin' sudden Daniel?"

Daniel didn't understand, he was shocked, "Daddy didn't tell you?"

John was exasperated, "Tell me what?!"

"John, I'm going to send Sean in there with Lissa, we need to talk."

"Talk about what?!" John was ready to pull his hair out by the seams. "Daniel, we don't have time for business right now."

"John," Daniel breathed slowly, "trust me. Sean will do fine with Lissa; we'll send Matty and Stevey too. You and I have work that _can not_ wait.

-

"Where is he?" Kalista cried, "I need him."

Sean bathed her brow with a cool cloth, "We don't know baby. We're still looking for him."

"God!" Kalista screamed out as more pain hit. One of the side effects of Nifedipine was muscle cramps and Kalista was getting them on more places than people could rub. She was also short of breath and nauseous.

Dr. Michael checked her pulse, "Kalista your pulse is low, I need you breath steadily."

A loud beep from the fetal monitors stopped everyone in their respective tracks. All the doctors looked in Chris' direction; Chris looked at Kalista, "Relax Kalista," Chris came over to Kalista to check her progress, he nodded to his colleagues.

"What's wrong with her Irvine?" Steve asked.

"Gregory, stop administering the Nifedipine," Chris instructed.

"Dr. Chris what's wrong. Tell me what's wrong with my babies."

"Kalista, I want you to just take a few deep breaths." Chris told her gently, "That's it."

"Chris, what's the matter with her?" Matthew asked.

Chris ignored them, "Michael, Gregory, prep Kalista to head to the hospital." He pulled the Cena boys to the side, "Sean, Matthew, Steve, I would seriously suggest initiating some kind of LoJack to find David. I don't want to scare Kalista because the more hyped she is the worse it is for those babies. Find him, this is serious."

-

Adam stared at the sight in front of him and for the first time in his life he knew how Kalista felt.

"No" he kept chanting to himself. The more he chanted it the less true it would be. This wasn't happening. He fell to his knees, "No."

"Now what Copeland?" Randy watched the blonde on his knees. Randy blew out a breath. He had gotten tired of being neglected by this man. It was time he started taking responsibility for this thing they were in together. "Get up."

Adam felt a hostile choke threatening to cut off the vital air to his lungs. He didn't think any human being was capable of this. Don't get him wrong, he was no choir boy, doing his fair share of fucked up shit but this, _this _was just morbid.

"Randy," Adam's voice was barely above a whisper, "what have you done?"

"You know Copeland; I'm getting awfully sick of hearing you ask that question. All I have done is what we've planned."

Adam stood turning on him with blazing grey eyes, "We didn't discuss this! You have a fucking agenda of your own and it isn't at all what we 'planned'," Adam looked down at Randy's latest "masterpiece" as he referred them, "You're sick, do you know that?"

Randy feigned innocence, "Why thank you so much for noticing."

"Randy, this isn't a joke." Adam began to pace, "You have no fuckin' idea of the shit you just put us in."

"Do you think I'm a fuckin' rookie Adam?" he looked at his lover, "Give me more credit than that baby."

Adam put an arm around his waist, "I just wish I knew the method to your madness that's all."

"Don't worry," Randy took the last drag from his cigarette, "There is."

"That's the problem, I am worried." Adam sighed looking down at the corpse, "What are we going to do with this body?"

"Adam," he exhaled, "give me a fuckin' break will you?" Randy plucked his cigarette toward the body watching it catch a blaze.

"She was carrying my baby," Adam shook his head.

Randy kissed his lover, "Hers isn't the kid you have to worry about."


	15. An Inconvenient Truth

Author's Corner: For this chapter we're going to exclude Michael and Matthew from the doctoral team. Don't worry they'll be back, I just didn't want to confuse Matthew Cena with Matthew Hardy. Okay, carry on.

Kalista lay on one side sucking oxygen out of a mask. Her neonatologists had been hovering over the ultrasound machine for the last ten minutes. She wanted to take something and throw it at the back of their heads. Anything that screamed _hello!! I'm still here!!_

"Kalista," Chris Irvine walked back into the room, "I need to tell you something."

Kalista's eyes grew wide; she couldn't ask him anything or tell him anything because of the damn mask over her face. She wanted to take the damn thing and stick it in such a deep dark whole no one would ever find the sumbitch again!!

Sean and Matthew stroked her back as they prepared themselves for the bad news of something possibly being wrong with the babies.

"Kalista has a condition known as hydramnios,"

"Speak English Irvine," Sean cocked an eyebrow.

"It means that there is too much amniotic fluid in her sac and baby A, the male, has grown larger than he is scheduled too."

"Is this bad?" Matthew asked, "Can this be fixed?"

Chris nodded, "It can be treated, and we just have to assess how much damage has been done. We can do what is known as amniocentesis. Let's see what we can do about monitoring her, it may be that we don't have to do anything."

"What about Keiran?" Kalista pulled off her mask, "He's too big?"

Jeff pulled the mask back down over her face, "Not surprising when you think about who his father is," he smiled. "Don't worry Kalista; we'll take good care of Keiran and Keaira for you."

Sean and Matthew looked at each other, although everyone speculated, no one ever mentioned that David had fathered Kalista's children.

"Speaking of fathers and such, where's David?" John Sr. asked walking into the room. His son Steven put an emergency page to his cell phone alerting him that Kalista would be rushed to the hospital. "What's going on Kalista?"

Matthew answered him, "One of babies is too big and Kalista has too much fluid in the amniotic sac."

"Okay, how do we fix it?" John Sr. asked.

"We're going to keep a close eye on her," Chris said, "And if need be we're going to drain it out via amniocentesis."

"What about the babies?"

"One of the fetuses, the male, baby A, is bigger than normal." Chris explained, "We may have to prescribe a medicine that would reduce his urine production."

"But Kalista or the babies aren't in any danger?"

"So far, we're okay. We just wanted to take every precaution necessary."

"Good, good."

-

Paul "Hunter" Levesque was one of the most cut-throat lawyers to ever practice law and Chyren Mozovelli knew just what he was doing when he acquired him as apart of his massive staff.

"Look Hunter," Adam sat in the man's office, "I just want to know if this contract is as ironclad as it appears."

Paul looked at the young man in front of him, his clothes were disheveled and his eyes were bloodshot. He looked high as a damn kite and looked as if he could use a shower.

"Why Adam?" Paul asked, "If you're doing what you should the girl should be ready to marry you in just a few months."

"Just humor him," Randy said.

"And just who the hell are you?"

"Let's just say I'm someone who has a vested interest in this wedding going down."

Paul let out a sigh, "Well there is a loophole, but if Kalista is a virgin the way you say she is then you have nothing to worry about."

"Why so?"

"Look, Adam, I hate to be the one to break this to you but you were a means to an end in my estimation," Paul started, "Chyren is not an only child, and if he doesn't produce an heir to the throne he could lose half of the business."

Adam stood up and began pacing the room, "Wait a minute, he has a--,"

"An heiress," Randy said quietly. Randy was really good with details.

"One in the same right?" Adam's line of vision went from Paul to Randy and back to Paul.

"No," Randy said softly, "Heiress, female. Heir, male. He needs Kalista to produce a male child."

Adam's head snapped to Randy. That's why he killed Amy. She was carrying a female and would've been no good to them. He knew. He knew all this time and he was capturing his heart and not allowing him to become emotionally attached to Kalista. Heaven knows he had tried to fuck the gay out of himself but no matter what he came back to Randy. He was Adam's soul mate.

"Well, Kalista I can do that."

"Good," Paul said, "Now that that's settled."

Randy shook his head, Adam was too fucking drugged up to see what was going on. It wasn't enough that they embezzled 10 million from the Cena's. That was just enough to put a down payment on what they were trying to in Cuba, Jamaica and Columbia. Damn it. Kalista's fortune would be enough to supply them with enough cash flow until they didn't need her anymore and then they could worry about that later.

"Thanks Paul." Adam said as they left the office. "Well I'm glad that's over."

"Not quite," Randy said. "Not quite."

-

Dave walked into the empty Cena house. He called for Kalista but she didn't answer. He walked upstairs into the room she always used and into the cold blue eyes of Daniel Cena.

"You've got to be shitting me!" Daniel hissed, "John!"

John came around the corner just in time to see Dave standing there. He took a charge at the older man, "You son of a bitch!"

Daniel thought about just letting John take a few good swings at Dave but thought better of it. They other shit they needed to deal with at the moment, "John, John."

"What the fuck John!"

"I'll tell you what the fuck; do you see that Kalista isn't here? We've been calling you all damn day."

"I know. Tell me what's wrong with _dysi_."

"You call her Kalista motherfucker," John spat.

"What the fuck are you talking about John?" Dave squared his shoulders, "Don't tell me what to call my woman."

"Your woman?!" John tried to charge him again. Goodness be thanked that Daniel was a little stronger. "Your woman huh? Where the fuck were you when 'your woman' needed you?"

"What are you talking about?" Dave was exasperated.

John kept ranting. That Cena got the best of him and just had diarrhea of the mouth all of a sudden. "You weren't here to wipe her forehead when a contraction hit, you weren't here to tell her it was going to be okay when we couldn't find you. And you damn sight wasn't here when they hauled her off to the hospital so you're damn sight lucky I didn't just tell you to call her Ms. Mozovelli."

"Contract—she's pregnant? Is that why you all have kept her away from me? She's pregnant?"

Daniel watched the range of emotions run across the man's face, "Not only is she pregnant but there is something wrong." Daniel curled his lip, "Next time when someone says emergency your ass will pick up a fucking dictionary."


	16. Too Little, Too Late

A/N: This chapter contains strong sexual content (And take it easy on me, it's my first time) For this chapter is dedicated to all the fans of this story because I love you all…and FYI Shanny I thank you for you inadvertent help with this chapter, cuz, well…you'll see.

The pain in her womb had subsided but she felt as if the pain in her heart would never heal. How could he not come? How could it take all day for him to respond to an emergency call? It never once took him this long to answer, but then again, he never once strayed this far from her side. She was able to lie on her back now and she laid there alone as she sent everybody somewhere so she could get her scruples back together. She peered out of the window, the sun was setting. She turned her head; the sun no longer held the same meaning as it did for her a few days ago.

"Come _bambina_," John Sr. said to her, "You must eat."

"Nonno, I just want to be alone."

"Very well," John left a plate on her bedside table, "You must eat for the _bambini_ in your womb."

"I know. And I will. I just--,"

"Say no more _bambina_," John kissed her forehead, "We'll be outside if you need us."

John stepped outside to greet his sons. They all jumped up to get a report on Kalista's condition. John was worried and with good reason. No longer about her physical, she had the best team that money could by watching her by the minute, she and her babies would recover just fine. That wasn't' what he was worried about. What he was worried about was her mental and emotional. He had never seen Kalista look like that. Not even when her father faced death had she looked like this. Her eyes were no longer the vibrant blue they had been, she looked worn down and defeated. She no longer looked like a vibrant and passionate person. She looked heartbroken. John's heart broke for her, she was looking for the man she loved and he was not there to comfort her in the time when she really needed him.

"How is she?" Sean asked.

"I don't know." John told them truthfully. "I really doubt she'll even eat."

Matthew shook his head and Steven looked down at the floor, "She is this shaken up about this?"

John sighed, "He is the father of her children. She's terrified for their sake and I don't blame her. If you were in her shoes, wouldn't you be?"

"Where the hell is he?"

"I don't know. But personal feelings aside, this is business. She is his charge and if I say emergency you don't get to pick and choose what an emergency is."

-

Randy and Adam lie in bed together. The young blonde was sound asleep as Randy lay with his arms around him. He loved Adam, heaven knew he did but for the love of him he couldn't understand the man. Here had a life of luxury and all he had to do was stroke the princess a little and they could be paid.

"What's the matter Lover?" Adam reached up to soothe the lines out Randy's face.

"Nothing baby," Randy kissed his forehead, "go back to sleep."

Sappy, sometimes the two was as sappy as a heterosexual couple but there was something endearing about the fact that Randy had to take care of Adam. He could remember when the detail with Chyren got botched and Adam came back to find him.

"_Randy! It's the biggest fucking house I've ever seen."_

"_Really?" Randy said a little downtrodden. It was great that David and Adam had gotten this plush layout but where did that leave him?_

"_And the guy, Chyren, he fuckin' loaded."_

"_That's good Adam."_

_Adam put his arm around Randy, "I'm going to take care of you Randy."_

_Randy had smiled at that. It was always he that took care of Adam and that sorry lug of skin that he drug around, David. For reasons that escaped Randy all together Adam held tight to David. _

"_I know you are Adam," Randy played with the .357 he had stolen, "I know."_

Randy had always known about his sexuality, he over compensated by becoming New York's most sought after gunman. Adam continued to watch Randy's face; he didn't like that he was so out of touch with reality.

"Talk to me Lover," Adam buried his face into his neck.

"I'm worried Adam, I'm not sure the little whore will let you anywhere near her, at least not now."

"Well no one said she had to be compliant," Adam bit into Randy's nipple.

Randy looked down at the little blonde. Sometimes, not often, but sometimes in moments like this he was proud of Adam. Only because he thought more on his level and he liked that.

Randy pushed Adam's head further south, "You know, I like that way you think."

Adam looked up at his lover, smoky grey eyes and pouty pink lips, "I know." And with that Adam took his lover into his mouth. Randy threw his head back the day's pain flowing out of his mouth on a strangled cry. Adam's mouth was hot, slick and as tight as anything his cock had ever been inside. Adam's tongue stroked his lover from hilt to head writhing another groan from his lover's lips.

"God baby," Randy ran his fingers through Adam's blond hair, "shit."

Adam loved to hear Randy's voice in the throes of passion, it always had a strangled sound as if he couldn't control himself and Adam loved with Randy surrendered control to him.

"Come here baby," Randy pulled Adam up flipping him over so that he could enter him. Randy loved to take control and Adam was always ready for him, sliding into him gently and yanking back all that pretty blonde hair, "You like when I fuck you baby?"

"Ooh, yeah lover, fuck me daddy." Adam cried.

Randy smirked, daddy. Adam always called him that when he was ready to climax and it never took long if Randy took him from behind. After a few more strong strokes Randy came hard.

"Good night Lover," Adam collapsed on his stomach.

Randy refused to leave the refuge of Adam's body after sex; it was always comforting to him, "Good night."

-

"Take me to her," David demanded.

"Go to hell," John hissed.

Daniel had calmed down to a degree, "Esquire, you going to have to tell me where you've been all day."

"I was in Iced Out," David admitted quietly.

John was more livid that he'd ever been, "So you're telling me that while Lissa was in here damn near dying you've been out shopping all day."

"John,"

"Fuck you!" John cut him off, "you don't deserve her."

That was it! David had had it! He didn't even know his woman was pregnant and now that he finds out he finds out that there are some complications and instead of being by her side he was here trying to explain shit that he didn't need to be explaining.

David's eyes went completely black in color, "I didn't know Kalista was pregnant. You all hid her here for the last 5 months and you all knew."

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you ignored a 911 call." Daniel said softly.

"I know that. But damn all that right now, she needs me."

"She needed you 12 hours ago, now she has _family_," John hissed, "Something we thought you were."

David turned away from John as to not pop him one, "Danny, please."

Daniel shrugged lightly, "Pop said she's not in good shape,"

"Partly because of him," John pointed out.

"Well let's not take that choice away from her, let her decide that."

John nodded, "Esquire, I like you. I have never had any beef with you but if you fuck up like this again I swear on my Kalista's life I'll kill you myself."

With a contrite nod David followed Daniel and John out to the car and prayed to heaven nothing happened to Kalista or his child.

-

"Now you want to tell me what's got you all upset?"

"We got a problem Copeland," Randy twirled his finger around a lock of his wavy hair.

"So tell me about it."

"It's about getting Kalista pregnant."

Adam brushed him off, "Oh hell, that's no problem."

Randy sighed in frustration; this boy didn't listen to shit. "Adam listen to me, there is a problem."

"So what's the problem? As you can see, my cock is in working order."

Randy smiled ruefully, "The problem doesn't lie with you; it lies with her."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Kalista is already pregnant Adam." Randy sighed softly.


	17. On the Record

When Dave made it in the room she was asleep. He just sat there quietly looking at her. Her beautiful red hair was down but matted as she had probably been lying on it for sometime. Her cheeks bore the white tear stains that signified that she had probably been crying a lot. He couldn't believe that he wasn't there. She had an intravenous drip in both arms but her skin was translucent like that of a child; her breathing was steady but even with all that it was her expanding mid section that David paid close attention to. He could see where his child was stretching and he swore it was little foot he saw sticking out. Tears sprung to his eyes, he took her hand in his and he prayed that nothing would happen to his baby.

"David, how good of you to join us," Dr. Matthew Hardy walked in chart in hand.

"How she doing?" he asked his voice thick, the tears still rolling down his face.

"Why don't you talk to Chris?" Matt marked a few things on his chart.

"I'm talking to you," Dave tried not to yell but somebody was going to tell him something.

Matthew would not be deterred, "And I'm telling you that it would be better if you spoke to Chris. Or better yet," he looked to Kalista attempting open her eyes, "Talk to her."

David turned his attention to Kalista, those foggy blue eyes were trying their damndest to open and focus on something anything.

"_Dysi_?"

"Matthew?" she said quietly.

"Yes Kalista?" he asked softly as he reached for the doorknob.

She nodded her head toward David, "Take him with you."

-

John Sr. watched the younger man as he stared intently through the glass window as if he were watching the most important thing he ever laid two eyes on. John knew that it was actually the truth and his heart went out to him. However, business was business and for leaving his charge unattended he would have to catch the Cena wrath.

"David," John said curtly.

"Nonno—I," David hung his head. There was nothing that he could say, absolutely nothing. "No one has told me what's going on. Is the baby okay?"

John looked at the younger man, watched his every movement. This was usually about the time that he began taking limbs or at least breaking fingers but he couldn't. He would have a heart for this boy because he had a feeling the pain churning in his gut was a hell of a lot worse than what he was going to inflict on him physically.

"David,"

"Nonno please," he turned toward the older man, tears stained his cheeks. He looked like he had been sucker-punched. "She won't even speak to me. Whatever you want to do to me afterwards I really don't care, just please, please tell me if she's going to be okay."

"You've fucked up," John said, "You've fucked up royally. So royally that I really don't think that she's just having a little fit and she'll get over it. I think she's hurt beyond her feelings." John sighed, "But to answer your question, it's kind of touch and go. She's okay but her pregnancy has become complicated."

"Complicated? How?"

"I think that's best left for her to answer. She really needed you today David, truly. And I can't say that I'm not disappointed. This is behavior I would expect out of Adam, not out of you."

David hung his head, "I know."

"No. I don't think you do," John clucked his tongue. "But I think you will soon enough." John walked into the room, "I'll speak to her, I just can't promise anything."

David didn't want promises, he just wanted some hope. He hoped he hadn't blown this. Not now, he took out the velvet box looking at the ring her brought for her. He had been fussing over this ring for months. It had to be 7 karats, so that it would catch just a fraction of the twinkle in those sexy ass blue eyes, it had to be pear shape so that when he slipped on her finger on their wedding day that she would be reminded that she would shed no more tears of sadness if he could help it. That this ring would be a symbol to remind her that the tears he was bringing were all in joy.

But how could he do that now? How could he give her that joy when he had caused her so many tears in anguish? He wanted to hear her laugh; he needed the comfort of her voice. He needed to fix this and he had absolutely no idea how he was going to do that.

-

"Just what in the hell do you mean she's already pregnant?" Adam asked.

Randy rolled his eyes. How many ways can a woman be pregnant? Randy could only think of one and that's the one he was talking about. The girl was pregnant. Adam had dropped the ball and it rolled down the damn highway. Neither knew how to go about getting back on track. Adam was still in shock that once again he'd been outwitted by Kalista but Randy had to admit, she made formidable opponent. Chyren spared no expense making sure that Kalista could not only handle herself but the family business if something were to ever happen to him and she's doing a helluva job. Their only problem was getting Adam back in the good graces of the Mozovelli family but at this point they had a better chance of dragging Jacques Cousteau out of the fuckin' water.

"She's pregnant Adam," Randy said lighting a cigarette.

"By who?"

"Take a guess."

"Son of a bitch!" Adam yelled.

"Yeah," Randy shook his head, "And I'm willing to bet one of them babies is male."

"One of them, as in she's carrying twins?"

"At least," Randy blew out the smoke.

"So now what?" Adam lay on Randy's stomach.

"I don't know baby." Randy stroked, "I really don't know."

Adam was panicking. It was a rare time that Randy didn't have something up his sleeve. All of this work could not be for naught, even if he had to drown the little bastards himself.

"Maybe they are girls,"

"Or maybe we're screwed."

-

John looked at Kalista; he wasn't sure what to say to her or even if he wanted to say anything. She was well, well within her rights to feel the way she felt at that moment and no one, no one would try to tell her different. John really just wanted to check on her and make sure she was okay.

"Bambina?" he asked as he took a seat.

She sniffled delicately, she looked terrible. Her face was swollen, her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were tearstained. John was treading lightly, pregnant, scared and heartbroken could make a woman do and say some insane shit. John had five boys and no girls so he had _no_ past experience with girls to draw on.

"Nonno, I can't even look at him right now." She said softly. She put her hand over her belly, "You know this one," she pointed to her left side, "I think it's the boy, and he's not even moving anymore."

"Kalista,"

"My children could be dying Nonno and I'm willing to bet he couldn't give you a good excuse as to why he wasn't here, could he?"

"I didn't ask him. I think he's sorry."

"I won't argue with you there."

"Kalista stop it." John had to stop her. She was making it as David was a bad person because he made a mistake. Now he made a mistake, a huge one but he knew that David cared too much for this young woman for her to just write him off so quickly.

"Stop what?"

"I want you to talk to him."

"I'll talk to him long enough to tell him to kiss my ass!"

"You watch your tone young lady. Pregnant or no I will warm your hide, you got it?"

"I'm sorry Nonno, I'm just so angry."

"I know bambina and no one said you couldn't be. I'm just asking you to give him an opportunity to explain him self."

Kalista did that thing she been doing since she was old enough to realize her lips could pout. It was always a telltale sign that she was giving up, her proverbial white flag if you will.

"I'll talk to him, but I can't guarantee he'll still be in one piece when I'm done."

John let out a bellow of a laugh, "I wouldn't expect anything less fro you bambina, now I must ask you a question."

"Sure, anything?"

"I have my suspicions, but I need you to tell me on record."

"Okay,"

"Did David father those children?"


	18. Beautiful Liar

Author's corner: I dedicate this chapter to Vera; she coaxed Kalista out of hiding.

Kalista stalled for a minute, "No." she said.

John Sr.'s eyes nearly bugged out of his head, "I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"No. He did not."

John swallowed a scream. She couldn't be serious. She couldn't have conceived children with that alcoholic bastard, "He didn't?"

Kalista looked down at her hands and shook her head. The consequences for this would prove dangerous, even fatal but she risked it.

"Kalista look at me," John demanded. He would be damned; he would be more than damned, he would be got-damned if he was going to believe that David Batista didn't father those children. "Are they--," John swallowed, "Are they Adam's?" Kalista looked back down at her hands. That was all the confirmation he needed.

"Is there any reason to believe that they could maybe belong to David?"

Kalista shook her head, not looking up from her hands, "David and I were never like that."

This was a dream. This is what happens when you've been up for nearly 24 hours scared out of your wits. This is what happens when you spend the day with your nerves half frazzled. You begin to hallucinating.

"Kalista--,"

"Are you angry _nonno_?"

Angry? Angry just didn't cut it. John thought he would be absolutely sick. Suddenly there was just not enough oxygen in the small room. She crushed the last little bit of help that he was clinging on to so tightly too. There she sat with her bulging belly and tiny dimples and she was killing him where he stood. She mixed her bloodline with what John felt was common trash and now that common trash was a permanent part of her life. She had absolutely no idea what she had just done.

He kissed her forehead, "Get some rest _bambina_, no worries."

"Are you sure _nonno_?"

"No worries baby, I promise. Get some rest. Those _bambini_ need all the strength they can muster."

"_Nonno_,"

He held her hand up to silence her, "Sleep _bambina_, _nonno_ will handle this. I promise."

And handle this he would. She may not have known what she just done but he had a damned good idea of how to fix it.

"John Sr.?" Chris Irvine walked into the room, "We have to talk."

-

John went out to get his boys, "Meet me in Chyren's room. We are all in deep shit."

"Pop," John arched his eyebrow, "Is Lista okay?"

"The jury is still out on that one but right now I hate to say it but we may have an even bigger problem on our hands."

"You found out about Adam didn't you?" Daniel asked.

"How did you know about him?" John Sr. asked.

"I found out earlier this evening, John and I went to check out the whole story and sent Matthew, Sean and Steven here to sit with Kalista."

"And what did you find out?" John Sr. asked.

"Let's just say that none of this is going to be easy to cover up."

John looked up at the sky, he had been a praying man all of his life what with the lifestyle he lived. He knew that God didn't really help criminals but just this once he hoped that God had a hand in all of this.

"Well Steven and Sean can stay with Kalista, Matthew come with us."

John looked at his sons and headed in the direction of his friends hospital room.

Sean looked at Steve, "Steve, I'm scared."

"I know you are kid. Don't worry about it; Pops ain't going to let anything happen to her."

"What if it's too late Steve?" He hung his head, "What if there's nothing the doctors can do?"

Without thinking Steven shook the younger boy, "Stop that, do you hear me? Stop. Nothing is going to happen to that girl. Okay?" A tear rolled down his cheek, "Okay?"

"Okay," Sean said quietly though he really didn't believe it.

-

Sending his boys to go check on their _nonno_, he stopped to touch bases with David. He took a chance because he figured this night couldn't be any worse.

"How is she _nonno_?" David was eager to know. That was his future wife in there and his children were in danger.

"Uh, I don't know at this moment," he looked at the younger man. "David, have a seat a sec, I need to talk to you about something."

"Is there something wrong?" David began to panic, "What's wrong, _nonno_?"

"As far as I know she and the babies are in good shape. That's not what I want to talk to you about."

"What's wrong _nonno_?" Dave was concerned.

"It's about the paternity of Kalista's children," John sighed. "David, did you father those children?"

As far as he knew he did. He didn't think that Kalista had been with anyone else and he knew for damned sure she was a virgin that night in his hotel. As a matter of fact, that had to have been around the time that she conceived. Why was he asking?

"Why do you ask _nonno_?"

John sighed. He didn't blame David for eluding his question, truthfully he didn't. If a mafia crime lord was asking him if he had just deflowered an heiress he would sort of scared shitless himself, "David, you aren't in any trouble or anything. I am just really curious who fathered my daughter's children."

"Well as far as I know I did." David confessed. "Why? Do you know differently?"

John was more confused than he'd ever been in his life. Kalista had never for as long as she'd been on this planet, lied to him. She just looked him dead in his eye and told him a boldfaced lie! He was wrong, this night just did take a drastic turn for the worst and he swore if so much as one more thing went wrong he was taking limbs!!!!

"David," John Sr. pushed out a hard breath, "We need to talk."

-

"I can't go in there with you, she knows my voice." Randy said, "But you go in there and you know what do to what you have to."

"If she's pregnant with that bastard's baby then I don't want to be anywhere near her."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Adam, stop being so damned selfish for a second. If you were doing what you were supposed to be doing we wouldn't be in this predicament in the first damned place."

Adam knew his lover was right but it didn't mean that he had to like it. Kalista was taking on the mindset of a Mozovelli and there wasn't a whole hell of a lot he could do about it. He couldn't help feeling like all of their scheming was for naught.

"Adam, trust me." Randy kissed his love, "please."

"Okay baby."

Adam made his way up to Kalista's room, he noticed that for once in her pathetic life she didn't have a entourage with her. It was good because he didn't need that kind of attention right now.

"Adam?" she asked weakly, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Looking at this slip of a girl with her full womb, Adam's heart actually went out to her. His mistress was carrying his child before Randy got his sadistic hands on her, he didn't want David or anyone else to feel that kind of pain.

"I'm here to save you," he said quietly.

Author's Corner the sequel: The chapter is short I know, but I wanted to set up the next part of the drama.

Torque


	19. Family Affair

_Author's note: I am not homophobic nor do I dislike gay people. This chapter contains gory and controversial content. That is all._

_Torque_

Victoria paced her home in Columbia looking into the blue eyes of one Randy Orton. She should've known better than to hire this man for anything. After all he was a fuckin' lunatic, a sexual deviant and not to mention a homosexual and if he couldn't figure out that his dick was meant for a woman and not a man she knew the cause was useless.

"Where is she now?"

"With Adam," Randy said stoically. He could only hope she was with Adam. He loved that boy to death but Randy swore the boy didn't listen to shit.

"I don't have to remind you why she can't give birth, do I?"

"I know, but you said the same thing about Amy and I'm sorry but killing a pregnant woman wasn't exactly my thing and I don't choose to repeat it."

"Oh_ now_ it's not your thing. It seemed to be your thing when you were tearing that girl's fetus out of her womb."

"You said to make sure the baby didn't live," Randy shrugged, "I'm thorough."

"Good, now I didn't say the little whore had to die, I said that if she was carrying a male he couldn't live."

"I don't do kids." Randy insisted.

Victoria raised an eyebrow. She went into her desk and pulled out black and white crime scene pictures, "Is that a fact?"

Randy felt sick to his stomach looking at the pictures. The pictures of a deceased female fetus laying along side a charred body face him. He put his hand over his face. He had been fucked up out of his head when he had done that. All he could see was someone else that was trying to take away the once person he had ever loved or who ever loved him. He could only hear the poison being poured into his ear by the queen bitch in front of him. Once he was sober he couldn't believe what he had done. It haunts him at night which is why he was afraid to go to sleep. All he could see when he closed his eyes was the baby, the baby that he had cut out of the safety of her mother's womb. He would burn in hell for that but he be damned if he'd be willing to repeat the deed.

"It is."

Victoria's smile turned maniacal, "Since when?"

Randy stared her down, "Since now."

Victoria sighed, _why send a man to do a woman's job._ "Then I guess I must do it myself."

"I wouldn't underestimate her were I you," Randy said.

"I wouldn't overestimate her, were I _you_." Victoria grinned. She went over to her mother Lisa, "Mommy, I think it's time we paid Uncle Chyren a visit, don't you?"

Lisa smiled as she cocked the gun aiming at Randy's head, "I do."

-

"Adam, what the hell are you talking about and what the hell are you doing here?"

"Kally there are a lot people that don't want to see your kids born."

"How does anyone outside of know I'm pregnant? As a matter of fact, how do you know?"

"Look I just know." Adam was starting to get a little jumpy. He was trying to figure out how the hell he was going to get her out of here unseen. She wasn't exactly the smallest attraction at the show these days.

"What do you mean you just _know_?" She looked at Adam; for once he actually looked sober though at the moment she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. She would figure it out as she went.

"Just like I said." He spoke finally, "I just know."

"Why are you here?" she asked.

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose. He swore this girl asked too many damned questions for the moment. She was in some seriously deep shit and no one in her family knew it. What's worse, it was her family that she needed to be wary of.

He was going to have to cut right to the chase to see if she was in as much danger as they thought.

"Kalista, is one of those kids male?"

"Why?" Kalista panicked, why in the hell would need to know something like that? Where were her boys?

"Kalista, it's important."

"Why is it important? Adam, what have you done?"

"I can't do that." He said, "I just need you to trust me."

"Trust me my ass," she hissed at him. "You find out that I'm pregnant and now you're in here asking me all kinds of questions about my babies," she stopped, "How the hell did you know that I was carrying twins?"

Adam found himself wanting to shake her; again she went with the damned questions. She had no idea of the kid of shit they were in right now. No idea. He wasn't equipped to answer all these questions. This was supposed to be simple snatch and extract and now he had all of these damned complications to deal with and he had no idea of how to get around them. Adam ran his hand over his face. They were in some seriously deep shit.

"Adam," she drew his name out as she called him once more.

"Kalista," he nearly screamed, "give me a minute. Damn it!" He hadn't meant to get snippy but he was nearing the end of his rope. He picked the way wrong time to grow a damned conscience, they both did. But now that they had convincing the Mozovelli/Cena clan that he was an ally not a threat was going to be a little bit of a problem.

"We don't have a minute. You need to tell me what's going on here Adam." She looked at the door, she knew it would be a matter of time before one of the boys came to check on her and Adam in her room this close to her was not good. They were itching to break his legs as it was but maybe if he told her what it is he needed he might've been able to save him.

"I told you, there are quite a few people that don't want your babies to see the light of day. Especially if one of them is a boy, do I have your attention now?"

All she could do was nod. Her children were in more danger than she thought, "What's going on here Adam?"

"I don't have time to explain that to you Kally," he said, "I have to get you out of here."

"You can't," she said, lifting her arms. "This situation is extremely complicated right now."

"Shit," he said. She wasn't supposed to be hooked up to all of the got damned tubes. As far as he knew they were keeping her here as a means to hide the fact that she was pregnant. These tubes meant she was not too mobile, these tubes meant she something was wrong. These tubes meant he and Randy had a big ass fuckin' problem.

"Get the Cenas in here, now!" Adam said. He knew what he was doing was suicide and perhaps homicide once Randy was involved but he was not going to let anything happen to any more innocent children. He bore the brunt of losing a child to murder and as much as he knew his life was getting ready to be screwed, he knew a child's life wasn't worth it.

"Steven, Matthew, I need you to call the boys and Nonno. It's a matter of life and death."

-

David could hear the words coming out of John Sr.'s mouth but he couldn't comprehend them. He couldn't understand anything past the fact that Kalista had denied him paternity of the baby in her womb. He rubbed his head; he knew he had fucked up but to deny him his child, _that_ was totally unnecessary.

"Nonno that is my kid," David looked at him. "I know it is."

In his gut, John knew they were his too; she was just a little to adamant about David being at her side. Something was seriously awry here. That girl had never in her 20 years on this planet lied to him and he was go find out just what the hell was going on here.

Not to mention that she hasn't spoken to this man yet so John got the inkling that he had no idea that she was carrying twins. John didn't feel like it was his place to tell him but someone was going to have to.

"I know that David. And before anyone puts head to pillow in this city tonight we are going to find out just what the hell is going on around here."

_A/N: I know this chapter is short but I know you needed something. Just a little background as to what's going on in the rest of the Mozovelli clan._


	20. Two Little Words

Catastrophe

Author's Corner: You guys probably thought I forgot about this story, I haven't. It's just been a magnitude of sh!t going on in my life so writing has gone on the back burner. I think I'm cool enough now to continue…so here I go.

Torque

_John looked at his older brother, sure he could see that his lips were moving but it didn't mean that what he was hearing was making a lick of sense. _

"_What do you mean she is dead?" John asked._

_Dead didn't begin to describe what that girl was. He had done his fair shit to people who had thought they could screw over their family and get away with it, a finger here, a hand there but nothing as bad as the photos that were sent to him._

"_Not just dead John tortured and mutilated."_

_John shook his head. Lita was a family favorite; in fact; it was an open secret that all the Cena boys had had her. _

"_What do you mean tortured and mutilated?" John's head couldn't wrap around it for the life of him. Mutilated? Tortured? They didn't do those kinds of things with women. When it came to rid the world of a member of the opposite sex it was swift and quick and they very rarely saw it coming._

"_Look for yourself," Daniel handed John the stack of pictures._

_John was always the stoic one, nothing got to him. With the exception of a few tears when Nonno was shot John was the one that everyone could depend on to keep his cool in the mist of chaos. But upon seeing the shots of a disemboweled woman and her surgically detached fetus John was sick instantly. _

"_There's more," Daniel said quietly.._

_John was exhausted, "How much more?" he wasn't sure he could take much more to be honest._

_Daniel thought about his next plan of action, if he told John what else he knew he was liable to ship Kalista on the next plan to Calcutta, "Enough that we should go talk to pop."_

"_Who did this?" John asked. Not for Lita's sake, it was part of it but not the entire thing. Someone close to the family did this and they had no idea who could be trusted and they had bigger fish to fry with Kalista in the hospital._

"_We don't know," Daniel said. _

"_We sure in the fuck need to find out." John said wiping his mouth._

_Daniel nodded, "I know."_

"_Any leads?" John asked. _

_Daniel sighed, once he gave up this last piece of information he might as well call the family best friend the Mark "The Undertaker" Callaway and tell him we needed another pick up._

"_It was Adam's baby, so I bet he'd be the best place to start."_

_John's faced reddened and it was just as Daniel said, "I'm going to break his fucking legs!"_

After that, he couldn't understand how his night could get any worse, but he was sitting in front of his _nonno_ and preparing to tell the man that there was an unauthorized hit within his organization and they had no idea how they were going to cover it, especially when they had no idea where to start and since their investigation would take them so far away from the person who could very well be the next target: Kalista.

_I really can't see how this night could get much worse._

--

Lisa Marie and Victoria Mozovelli hadn't been to America in well over a decade. Not since the little heiress in question was ten. Lisa was very well aware of the fact that Chyren had no intention on sharing the wealth of his empire with his sister, not that she could blame him because had the shoe been on the other foot she probably wouldn't share either. Unbeknownst upon Chyren Lisa also knew of his disappointment that his loving wife not only gave birth to a girl but died leaving him unable to create a male heir. Poor thing, Chyren had been so much in love with Kyra that he dared not take another wife, instead devising a plan to keep both his memories of his wife and empire in tact.

All Kalista had to do was give birth to a male heir. Didn't matter who sired the little bastard, it just had to be male and Lisa felt it in her gut when she spoke to the now indisposed Randy Orton that one of the little mongrels was male which means that Lisa's daughter Victoria couldn't enjoy the spoils of her family such as Kalista.

Now it was just a matter of getting it all done for her daughter. Chyren wasn't stupid and "Mother," Victoria looked up at her mother, "What do we do about him?" she nudged her head towards Randy's limp body.

Lisa scratched her temple, "Just leave him out for the garbage to pick up. We have a prior engagement." She looked at her daughter, "Well don't just stand there my dear, pack your bags." She smiled maniacally, "We have a date at a family reunion."

Lisa was determined that no matter what that she and Victoria were going to get what they were entitled to and they were entitled to well over half of Chyren's fortune and the rights to his business should Chyren kick the bucket or retire. And the only way to gain access to this was to make sure that whatever spawns inhabited her niece's womb wouldn't make it to see the light of day.

She looked down at Randy, "What was it about her that captivated you?" she asked him his unconscious form. "Was it those dimples? Was it that smile or those deep blue eyes that choked you out of our deal?" She walked around him as she played with the safety of her gun, "I just have to wonder what got into you?" she smiled, "but I'll figure that out later." She kneeled down, positioning herself near his near dead body, "You know, this could've been so simple for both of us you know, but I know I can't send a wanna be to do a woman's job." She pointed her gun at him, "So I guess I'll do this myself."

--

Catastrophe. That's what this was, pure catastrophe! He hadn't heard from Randy all day and what's worse he had six very angry Cenas in one room ready to tear him a new asshole as soon as he moved wrong. Catastrophe was an understatement.

"Copeland, if you don't start talking, and I mean fast, I'm going to put a bullet in you so deep your children will need surgery," John Jr. said his face crimson red.

That cut about his kids, while clever hit John Sr. deep. He still couldn't bring himself to believe that the children residing in Kalista's womb were Adam's and by the light of the moon he was going to find out why his goddaughter felt such a need to protect him.

"John, relax." John Senior took charge. He looked the younger man in the face, "Adam, if you value your life now would be the time to start talking."

Adam, who needed a drink about as bad as Ricky Martin needed a new single, didn't know where to start. If he started from the beginning it would mean the incrimination of not only himself but of Randy too. But he also knew if Randy got desperate he would do what he needed to do, which put Kalista's children in grave danger.

"What do you need to know?" Adam asked.

"Start with the basics," Kalista started, "You said something about my children being in danger."

Adam fought not to roll his eyes. Of course that's where she would want to start, the most damning and incriminating of evidence but it was also the most urgent and he could certainly understand.

"Well," Adam drew in what he was sure was his last breath, "It all started when…"

_Lisa Marie studied the twenty four year old carefully. She could see that he was already high off of his ass and it hadn't even reached the noon hour. He would be perfect._

"_So you are the poor sap my brother has chosen?" Lisa asked._

_Adam was confused, poor sap? "I don't follow you."_

_Of course he didn't get it. Lisa had always felt that Chyren was the most selfish bastard ever to be spawned on this Earth. He cared for no one or nothing that didn't benefit him in some shape fashion or form, and by marry his daughter off to some poor dope just to be able to produce an heir and b e able to completely obliterate Lisa from the family fortune he proved her very point._

_Lisa shook her head, "You're a pawn my dear."_

_Adam just looked at her. He swore that there was always someone trying to rain on his parade. He had just gotten away form the rug rat long enough enjoy his high and here was this high and mighty bitch in his face staring down at him like she was something on the bottom of her designer shoe._

_Lisa rolled her eyes, here she was trying to make a proposition with this idiot and he was staring at him as if she was trying to set him up. Damn Chyren and his need to surround himself with such _loyal_ people. _

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_I know my brother," she cooed, "and I know that you're to marry my niece."_

_Adam shrugged, "What of it?"_

"_That doesn't sound the least bit odd to you?"_

_Adam didn't really care, he couldn't get Chyren's words out of his head._

"When she turns 21, I want her to inherit my empire, but she I won't let her do it unless she's married to someone _I _trust. I trust you," he looked at Adam.

"When you say and empire," Adam asked, "what do you mean?"

"As of right now she's the sole heiress to a 56 million dollar organization and she's barely an hour old. Can you imagine what she would be worth when she's 21?"

_Lisa was beyond frustrated looking at that look, "Never mind child, we'll speak at another time" she said watching him leave. "You have a bounty on your dick and the sad part is you don't even know it."_

The Cena men were stunned but Kalista was baffled, Aunt Lisa wanted to do her harm? Why? She had been nothing but kind and loving toward her. Kalista looked around the room and no one moved. Finally, Daniel roughly grabbed Adam and ushered him out of the door. For some reason everyone who was supposed to be on the top of their game for Kalista had lost their fuckin' mind. He hadn't shared all that he knew with his family for a reason but be damned if they weren't going to get to the bottom of it. Once Daniel got Adam outside he slammed him against the wall.

"Copeland, I'm only going to say this once," he threw the pictures of Lita to him, "Do you know about this?"

Adam turned his head from the pictures unable to bear them another time, "Daniel please,"

"Answer me asshole, because right now, I'm all you've got."

"Yeah," Adam said quietly, "Yeah I do."

"Do you know about this?" Daniel shoved the note that been sent with the pictures in his face.

Adam felt himself struggle to breathe, he couldn't believe it. Two little words were about to cause the greatest mayhem ever seen, two little words were getting ready to set entire family into an uproar and the bad part was _this_ he knew nothing about. The more he concentrated on the words the less legible they became. He couldn't believe what he was looking at and he was pretty sure that once the rest of the family found out they wouldn't be able to either. Scribbled in very dainty handwriting were the words:

_**She's next.**_


End file.
